Rescue Adventure
by RoseMasterD87
Summary: What does the Pokemon World have to do with Dr. Drakken's world domination? The Pokemon Master is kidnapped and romance blooms, but will Kim Possible manage to rescue the Master?
1. The Evil Plan

Hello, I'm new at writing a Kim Possible story but I've decided to cross this with Pokemon. I haven't seen any crossover fanfics with Kim Possible and Pokemon, besides that I have seen one with KP and Digimon.

And by the way, I don't own anything from Kim Possible or Pokemon except for the Pokemon Master and her family.

Summary: Pokemon & Kim Possible Crossover! What does the Pokemon World have to do with Dr. Drakken's world domination? The Pokemon Master is kidnapped and romance blooms, but will Kim Possible manage to rescue the Master? FINALLY COMPLETED! Read and Review!

Rescue Adventure

Chapter 1: The Evil Plan

Hidden atop a cliff close by to Upperton and Middleton was the secret lair of the mad scientist Dr. Drakken. **(A/N: you know, that lair he had in that **_**'Partners'**_** episode)**

The day was normal and very quiet, no plans whatsoever to take over the world... until 'someone' discovered about the Pokemon World and decides to settle an evil scheme...

"Boring...Nope...Uh-uh," the voice from Drakken's assistant, Shego, flipping through the channels on TV. She had long waist-length black hair, milky white skin, and crystal green eyes. She wore a full-length jumpsuit in light green and midnight black, and gloves that glowed green if she got mad. "Hey! What's this?" She found something interesting on a channel, for once.

The TV displayed two teenage girls talking to a few reporters...

_**"Miss Gotchem, how does it feel to be the Champion Pokemon Master of the world?" asked one reporter.**_

_**The question was toward a fourteen-year old girl with dark brown elbow-length hair and golden-brown eyes. "Well, I'm happy! I knew my Pokemon wouldn't let me down, and everything was so awesome!"**_

_**"What about you, Miss Machavelli?" the same reporter now indicated to another girl. "Will you be stepping down from the Elite 4 and let Miss Trainum rein as Pokemon Master?"**_

_**The girl standing beside the brunette laughed. She had cherry-red shoulder-length hair and sapphire eyes, close to Kim Possible's age. "Of course, she beat me fair and square. However, I'm still considered Pokemon Master and I will be helping my cousin every step of the way with her responsibilities as Champion Master!"**_

_**"There you have it folks! From the ex-Pokemon Master Rosalind Machavelli herself, she bids the world safety and responsibility to the new Champion Pokemon Master Emma Gotchem! Good night and make sure you tune in next time for Pokemon World News!"**_

Shego shuts off the TV and stood up from the couch, a greedy but sinister smile upon her face. She walked out of the living room and upstairs that opened up into a huge laboratory.

"Drakken, you're not gonna believe this."

Seated in front of the computer-monitor screens was a man that Shego called upon, he seemed heavily in thought about something but that had been disturbed. He had jet-black hair worn in a short ponytail, small beady black eyes, light blue skin, large ears, and a small scar under his left eye that ran down his left cheek. He wore a dark blue scientist outfit (or whatever he normally wears) with dark blackish-blue gloves and boots.

"What do you want, Shego?"

"Well, I could tell you later if you're busy..." Shego noticed that the spycam was on and probably thought that Drakken was spying on someone other than Kim Possible.

"Does it have anything to do with that report-interview you saw on TV?" Drakken asked to his assistant's retreating back.

Shego was halfway out of the lab, but she quickly turned and walked back into the lab. She was surprised that her boss would know what she wanted asked that involved what she saw on TV.

"Yeah, something about this girl defeating the Champion in a Pokemon battle. What's Pokemon? Some weird disease? And where is this Pokemon World?"

Drakken grinned, he swerved in his chair and started typing on the keyboard. A picture of something similar to the planet Earth appeared on the computer screen. "Pokemon is a pseudonym for pocket monsters. These creatures have special powers existing in sixteen types around the world. Mostly used for training, trading, evolution, and battles."

"You've been studying," Shego smirked, half-snickering.

Drakken scowled at his assistant, then resuming back to the computer. "Anyway, the Pokemon World exists maybe a billion miles from here, like a second moon, but Astronomers today haven't discovered this secret planet. That's why this Pokemon is mentioned as a cartoon show, which is what you saw on the television."

"You've got to be kidding?" Shego gawked in outrage, her hands began to glow. "And I thought maybe this Poke-what's-it could be our key to world domination! Mention this at the next villain convention and it might work."

Drakken didn't want to argue back, so he agreed. "Maybe, not predicting how many would take interest. I've been thinking lately, if we went into the Pokemon World, we can steal some Pokemon from a research laboratory and then hold the Masters hostage for world domination!"

"You mean kidnap the Masters, right?"

"Not kidnap, Shego," Drakken corrected. "The Pokemon World is four years ahead of us, so they wouldn't be considered teenagers anymore."

"Okay, so what's our plan with them?" Shego raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Besides their hostage."

"I'll deal with them later," Drakken waved the comment off **(a/n: with his tiny hands, LOL)**. "For now, our new secret lair has been built atop Crystal Mountain on Crystal Island."

"Which is WHERE?" Shego asked impatiently.

"In the Pokemon World, Kim Possible will never find out!" Drakken smiling evilly. "We'll finally be successful in world domination! HAHAHAHAHA!"

To Be Continued

*Emma Gotchem, Rosalind Machiavelli, Crystal Island and Crystal Mountain are people and places that I made up.

Hey, hope you enjoy this fanfic! This is my first time writing a Kim Possible story and that is crosses over with Pokemon. I plan to mention a romance between Drakken and Shego, AND a hint of the next NEW couple by the end of this story.

I don't want any flamers because I got one from my Pokemon fics, even though it's a continuation to this KP/Pokemon fic. Bye and make sure you review if you want!


	2. Robbery Mystery

Chapter 2: Figuring The Robbery Mystery

On a beautiful Friday afternoon, it was always tradition in the Pokemon World at the Maestro City Pokemon Convention to hold a practice Pokemon battle.

The battle was a main event that all trainers look forward to once classes are over and the free weekend starts up. The Rocket Restaurant, ran by ex-members of Team Rocket, offered cheeseburgers meals during the big battle, taking at Maestro City Park.

On the sidelines are five girls dressed in blue and pink cheerleading outfits, the oldest wears blue and has a whistle around her neck while the others wear pink. This is the Pokemon Cheer Squad; the captain is ex-Pokemon Master Rosalind Machavelli, though organized by Jessica Morgan and Cassidy Reynolds.

"Come on, it's time to play, Pokemon battle is the game! P-O-K-E-M-O-N! Go, fight, win! That's right! Go, fight, win!" the cheerleaders chanted.

The trainers battling today were Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Since the last time they've battled at the Silver League Conference about five years ago, this one turned out very exciting as the last battle ended.

"Umbreon is out of the match!" called out Max White **(1)**. He was a twelve year old boy with dark bluish-black hair wearing a pair of glasses and had a Poke-Nav by his side on his belt. "Pikachu is the winner!"

"Yeah, I won!" yelled eighteen year old Ash Ketchum. He had brown eyes, messy black hair underneath an official Pokemon League cap. "Whoo hoo!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" the electric mouse held up its paw for a victory pose.

"He's the winner, he's our Ash! Let's all have a victory bash! He's the winner, he's our man! No one wins like Ketchum can!" the cheerleaders jumped up and down happily, waving their pompoms or cartwheeling. **(2)**

There was a huge party to celebrate the battle, but there was an interruption by an emergency call from Pallet Town.

"Who would be calling us?" Rose asked, she and Emma walked inside the Rocket Restaurant toward the nearest video-phone.

Emma picked up the phone, "Hello, who's calling?"

The video-screen turned on, Professor Oak appeared looking very worried. "Thank goodness I reached you girls. Something bad happened and I thought since you're Pokemon Masters, you could help."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"I've been robbed of three of my best Pokemon." Professor Oak informed. "This happened last night while I was asleep, someone broke in and got passed the security."

"Who could've actually done that?" Rose asked, disbelievingly only that much was stolen and not a whole bagful that usual thieves would take.

"Maybe if you watch the surveillance tape," the Professor suggested. The screen turned black, it was blurry and cracking. There were faint whispers and what looked like someone holding something that glowed an eerie green. Then, you could see two figures walk up to a shelf and snatch the Pokeballs.

The black screen was shut off and Professor Oak appeared, worried as ever. "Was that proof enough?"

"That wasn't Team Rocket." Emma said, partially freaked out. "Anything else happen? You know, with that weird glowing green thingy?"

"Oh yes," Professor Oak nodded. "Professor Elm was also robbed of his three best Pokemon. I think I saw this same green glowing on his surveillance video, but it could be the crackling and blurriness."

"Oh," Rose frowned in disappointment. "But then it could be our imagination."

Professor Oak agreed, smiling weakly. "Yes, it could be. Well, I better get back to my research. I'll let you girls know if anything comes up."

The video-screen shuts off.

Emma puts the phone back on the receiver, turning to her cousin. "That seems pointless, because I have no idea how we could help."

"Emma," Rose rolled her eyes. "We just keep an eye out for suspicious actions and who's up to what."

"Yeah, whatever." Emma sighed, walking out of the restaurant and toward a building that had dormatories for the traveling trainers.

Rose followed closely behind, though having the strangest feeling that she was being watched.

Far away from Maestro City, near Crystal Mountain of Crystal Island, was a huge three-story mansion. Actually, it was Drakken's new lair, a little something that the mad doctor bought over the Internet. You're wondering how Drakken and Shego got into the Pokemon World? They flew there in their airplane-like spacecraft **(3)**. Anyway, they are now watching the Spycam. This was something installed to the computer-monitors that let's you watch someone without being caught.

Just now, they had been watching the two pre-adult women on the screen talk about the robberies at the Oak & Elm Laboratories.

Shego raised her eyebrow, curious and very suspicious. "So what now, Drakken? They might know it was us."

"Just because the girl saw your glowing claws doesn't mean anything," the mad doctor rose from his seat and walked to the counter where there was a small bag. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a round object that was half red and white with a button. "This is a Pokeball, Shego. It is used to capture pocket monsters of any type, supposedly there is a Pokemon in this devise."

"Well, duh." Shego replied, not bothering to look up as she filed her nails. "And how is that devise or Poke-whatever gonna help us with world domination?"

"You're missing the point!" Drakken yelled, annoyed that he was interrupted. "With these Pokeballs from those research laboratories, there will only be one way of world domination..."

"What's that?" Shego asked, her voice dripping in an uncaring tone.

"To kidnap the Pokemon Master! Don't you get it, Shego? If one of them is under our control, they'll hand over their Master Power of Pokemon and WE'LL RULE THE WORLD!"

Shego could not believe she was actually listening to her Boss rant about his plan for world domination. "Yeah, sure. Well, as long as Kim Possible doesn't get in the way."

"Oh don't worry," Drakken reassured, he cackled as he sat down and looked up at the Spycam screen. "This is one scheme she won't interfere."

The screen showed a dorm room that belongs to college students, even though it belonged to Emma Gotchem and Rosalind Machavelli. Emma was laying on her bed reading a Pokemon magazine and Rose was sitting on her bed Indian-style while she polished her Pokeballs. There was a baby electric-mouse Pokemon curled up on Rose's bed fast asleep, and a black dog-like Pokemon also asleep in a basket near Emma's bed. **(4)**

"Are we taking both of them?" Shego asked, also watching the screen, but in a bored manner.

"No, there's only one in particular that I want." Drakken folded his hands and smiled greedily, though evilly.

"So which..." Shego realized what her Boss said, her eyes widened as she turned to the screen. Drakken was referring to the red-head, for who knows what exactly, Shego did not want to know. "Oh... that one... her name's Rosalind, right? You know she's the ex-master?"

"I've known," Drakken nodded, a strange gleam in his eye that has not been there before as he watched the screen. "Four years, and no one hasn't challenged her cousin within that time period. Second in responsibility, but first to actually be a master seven years ago. She has the power we need for world domination... it's perfect!"

Shego rolled her eyes in mere annoyance. "When do we strike? Better be sometime this year."

"It will, Shego. Tomorrow, I know that is the beginning of the spring-break to their Pokemon Convention. We'll attack then, hopefully there won't be that many witnesses to my successful scheme!"

To Be Continued

(1) This boy is May's brother, from the Advanced Pokemon episodes in the Hoenn Region.  
(2) The second cheerleading chant is from the Pokemon episode "Battle For The Badge, when Gary's cheerleaders cheer for Ash in his battle against Team Rocket.  
(3) The airplane that villains used in the movie 'Kim Possible: A Sitch In Time'.  
(4) These Pokemon are Houndoom and Pichu.


	3. Hostage Catastrophe

**Chapter 3: Hostage Catastrophe**

Two days later, students from the Maestro City Pokemon Convention packed their belongings from their dorm rooms and left for their homes around the world. Emma and Rose hung out with their friends, Ash Ketchum and Tracey Sketchit, at the Rocket Restaurant on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

"So, what's being planned for the dance party next month?" Ash asked, savoring his sundae.

"Don't know yet, we're suppose to organize what songs are being played," Emma replied, turning to her cousin. "Right Rose? Hello?"

Rose was not paying attention, she was watching two little kids playing nearby. A girl with curly lilac hair and blue eyes was chasing a boy with messy turquoise hair and purple eyes **(1)**. This reminded the young adult of her childhood days living in Crystal Island on Crystal Island with her family.

"Rose, you okay?" Tracey nudged her back to reality.

"Oh... yeah, sorry," Rose blushed, embarrassed. "What are we talking about?"

Emma rolled her eyes, typical for her cousin to be spacing out. "The dance party that's held the last week of the ending year of the Pokemon Trainer Convention."

"Pika?" the electric Pokemon squeaked, it's ears twitched in warning. "Kachu-Pika-chu! Pikachu!" **(Huh? Something's wrong, I know it!)**

Even Houndoom was growling for some reason, Pichu had a split expression of upset and worry. Just then, Max ran in the restaurant from outside, startling the little kids.

"You guys!" Max exclaimed, catching his breath. "We're being attacked!"

"Attacked?" Emma asked, confused. "Who would attack us?"

"There's only one way to find out." Rose said determinedly, grabbing her backpack and walking toward the door. "Come on!" The others agreed and followed out.

Nearby, the little kids were watching the older teenagers. The lilac-haired girl turned to the turquoise-haired boy. "You hear that, Bradley? Maybe it's a Pokemon battle!"

"We'll get to see one live instead of on television!" nodded the boy. "Let's go watch, Jayd!"

"Oh no you don't!" a woman with magenta hair and sapphire-blue eyes, wearing a waitress outfit, grabbed hold of the kids. "You kids stay here, this is something that the Pokemon Masters have to deal with."

Outside the restaurant, the girls watched in shock as a few trainers were battling against some Pokemon being controlled under these black collars around different parts of their bodies.

"What are those things around the Pokemon?" Emma pointed into the battle.

"Black spirals." Rose replied, darkly. "A devise for Pokemon to turn them evil and do bad things."

"Did Team Rocket cause this?" Ash asked.

"Worse than that, Ash." Tracey told him. "Take a look at that!"

Everyone saw a black aircraft/plane flying toward their direction, it stopped and a rope ladder fell down and a hatch from the plane opened up. A woman was seen climbing down the rope ladder and jump onto the ground, standing in battle position. She had long black hair and crystal green eyes, and she wore a green and black jumpsuit.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Emma yelled, her Houndoom growling.

The black-haired woman smirked, she was about to reply when she was interrupted by a loud scream, and the ground shook slightly. Her eyes widened and she turned to her left, seeing a blue-skinned man with black hair and wearing a blue scientists' suit laying on the ground half unconscious.

"You didn't see the step ladder, Drakken?" the woman sighed at the patheticness of her Boss.

"Shut up, Shego." The blue-skinned man groaned, he got to his feet and saw the trainers. "Ah perfect, just exactly what I want."

"Who are you?" Emma repeated her unanswered question.

"I am Dr. Drakken!" the man announced loudly. The trainers were clueless, looking at him strangely.

"Probably a dentist," Rose whispered to her cousin, nodding in agreement.

"Evil mastermind... on the brink of world conquest..." Drakken suggested, if they had known of him. "Ring a bell?" **(2)**

"Uh... nothing comes to mind that we could think of." Ash said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh nevermind," Drakken gave up completely. "Get'em Shego!"

"You're up, Pikachu!" Ash commanded.

"Go, Houndoom!" Emma yelled.

"Let's go, Marill!" Tracey threw out his Pokeball.

Shego jumped into action, she dodged the electric mouse from its Quick Attack and tumbled from the fire-dog that almost bit her leg. She wasn't that fast when the water mouse sprayed her with a blast of water, then electrocuted by a powerful Thunderbolt Attack from the electric mouse.

"Shego!" Drakken cried out, recalling the Pokemon to their Pokeballs and ran over to aid his assistant. "You okay?"

"Never better, Doc." Shego got up slowly, a dangerous gleam in her eye. Her hands now glowed greener with more power.

"Uh-oh, not good!" Emma backed away, even more freaked-out.

"Emma, you see that green glowing?" Rose pointed out. "You don't think..."

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. "Her and that doctor stole Pokemon from the Laboratories? It is them!"

Shego dodged Houndoom's Fire Blast and power-punched Marill unconscious. "Who's next?" she smirked, her hands blazing with energy power. "I can take'em!"

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash commanded.

The electric mouse cried out as the ground began to crumble and lift, electricity struck Shego enough to daze her vision.

"Come on, Houndoom!" Emma yelled. "Smokescreen!"

Houndoom released a blast of smoke that surrounded the area, to the point that no one could see where the other was at.

"Emma! Ash! Tracey!" Rose cried, shielding her face from the smoke. "Where are you guys?" She heard this deep evil laughing from behind her. "Who's there?"

"Not your friends, of course." The voice snickered, grabbing hold of Rose. "You're mine now."

"Aaaah, let me go!" Rose struggled to get free, she pulled her arm away from her face to beat the stranger. The purple-smoke disappeared but another gaseous-smoke in pink appeared. Rose forgot to cover her face, inhaling the smoke and became very dizzy. Her vision was blurry and was knocked out unconscious.

"Go Swellow, blow away this smoke!" Ash threw out a Pokeball.

A large black and blue bird-like Pokemon appeared and flapped its wings, the smoke disappeared. Everyone was okay and still standing, but something was very wrong...

"Oh no! Where's Rose?" Emma panicked, noticing that her cousin was missing.

"Look! They're getting away!" Ash yelled.

They saw that Rose was unconscious and taken hostage by Drakken and Shego, climbing up the rope-ladder and into the aircraft/plane.

As the plane took off into the sky and disappeared out of distance, Emma and friends feared that Rose was in danger. Though no one didn't know that Emma knew someone that would have to deal with the mad doctor and his assistant, and rescue her cousin.

**§To Be Continued§**

(1) These two children: Jayd is the daughter of Jessie and James, and Bradley is the son of Cassidy and Butch. Both sets of parents were members of Team Rocket.  
(2) Drakken's quotes are from the Kim Possible episode 'Partners'


	4. Drakken's Prisoner

Chapter 4: Drakken's Prisoner

In the last chapter, Emma and her friends lost against Dr. Drakken and his assistant Shego, while Rosalind was taken hostage.

Just now, Rose starts to wake up from her unconsciousness and feels dizzy. She's laying down...on a table? That can't be right, she thought, but then she couldn't move her arms or legs...

"She's waking up." replied a sharp female voice.

The voice was nowhere near to be Emma's...or anyone else she knew, for that matter. It sounded cool and critical, bitter and smooth. Rose kept her eyes closed and thought back to what happened a while ago.

'**There was a battle... Pokemon being controlled under black spirals... a doctor with blue-skin named Drakken... a black haired woman in a green and black jumpsuit with supernatural powers named Shego...Emma and Ash send out their Pokemon... smoke surrounds the place...can't see anywhere... lose contact with friends... grabbed by someone and then blacked out...'**

"Machavelli?" a male voice talked this time. "I know you're awake. Open your eyes now."

Rose recognized the voice, it belonged to the doctor with blue skin. She was kidnapped... and so were the Pokemon from the laboratories. She whimpered in fear and opening her eyes, finding herself tied down by metal bonds, her surroundings were a lab but it was very familiar... like she had been here before.

"Where am I?" Rose asked, in a quiet and scared whisper. "And why am I even here?"

Standing nearby was the kidnappers, Dr. Drakken and Shego. They knew that the girl did not like her prisonment, besides her permanent groundmentation **(1)**.

"Good questions," Shego agreed, low enough for Drakken to hear. "I'd be asking the same if I were in that position."

The mad doctor glared at his assistant, then he stepped forward toward his hostage. "This is my lair, Miss Machavelli. If you don't remember, I am Dr. Drakken and this is my assistant Shego. We kidnapped you for world domination, supposedly since you're a Pokemon Master and you rule this world."

"Not really," Rose lowered her eyes in that _'You got to be kidding'_ look. "My cousin is the real Master, but since I'm second in command, we really don't rule this world."

Drakken stared at the girl, half out-raged and shocked. "WHAT?"

"The truth hurts, huh?" Shego asked, in the voice that said _'I told you we'd screw up'_.

Rose laughed, but low enough that she wouldn't get in trouble. "Anyway, since you probably don't need me anymore, could you let me down so I can go back to my friends?"

Drakken was frustrated that his plans were not going as well, he didn't even want to deal with his hostage. "No, you're staying there until I say so."

"But why?" Rose whined.

Shego felt bad for the girl **(2)**, she didn't want to see the hostage suffer under that much pain and misery. "Drakken, you know as well as I do that she can't survive like... that. You should let her down."

Drakken sighed, he had to agree that the girl was really no use to doing anything while tied up, and he really didn't want to fight back with Shego. "Okay fine." He went over to a machine and pressed a button.

Rose was released from her bonds, she sat up on the table and rubbed her sore wrists and ankles. "Thanks," she muttered to Shego.

"Don't mention it, kid." Shego waved the comment off. "Now lets get out of here before Doc blows his temper over something else."

"I know how to control my temper, Shego!" Drakken growled to his assistant's retreating back.

"Then maybe you should control your pedophilia!" Shego snapped back, her voice echoed through the lab, right before the door to the lab slammed shut.

Drakken cursed under his breath, a good scheme down the drain. Why didn't he figure out that the Pokemon Master's only rule over Pokemon, not the world? Well, until he found the answers, that girl was not allowed to leave.

**§To Be Continued§**

(1) That means she can't leave the lair unless permitted by Drakken.  
(2) Reference to Shego occasionally caring about Kim in the episodes. 


	5. Bonding

Chapter 5: Bonding

Outside the laboratory, Rose began to laugh, _'Maybe staying with the villains wouldn't be so bad.'_ She thought to herself. It was funny to hear them fight and what would the outcome be if they tried to rule this Pokemon World.

"Does this happen often?" Rose asked, following Shego up a spiral staircase and through a corridor to another door.

"Sometimes," Shego nodded. "You'll be use to it if you're here longer than a month."

The young women walked through the door with a staircase that led down to a door into another corridor right outside a brown door leading into the main hall.

Rose looked around, she had found this place very familiar somehow. "Hey Shego, if this is Drakken's lair, what location is this at?"

"I think somewhere near this Crystal Mountain on Crystal Island. Why do you ask?"

"You're kidding, right?" Rose asked, disbelievingly. "This mansion belonged to my family. Did Drakken buy it off my father?"

"Well, Doc said something about this place owned by the Machavelli family," Shego replied, thinking back earlier before moving from the recent lair. "Are you related?"

"Yeah, I'm the second child of Giovanni Machavelli." Rose nodded. "Including my three brothers, two sisters, a sister in-law, one cousin, two nieces, and three nephews." **(1)**

"There's that many in your family?" Shego asked, awed of that many family members, when she only had four goody-goody brothers. "Wow, wish I had that many people to care about me."

Rose blinked, confused and also feeling concerned. "You don't have a family, Shego?"

"Oh, I still do," Shego sighed, annoyed of her past. "I have four older brothers: Hego, Wego 1 & 2, and Mego. They have different supernatural powers from what I have, but they only fight evil. The last I saw them was in Chicago fighting off this villain, Drakken and I did try to help until that Miss-Teen-Hero Kim Possible and her idiot side-kick Ron Stoppable got in the way."

"I see," Rose nodded, completely understanding, though she had an idea that Kim and Ron must be the good guys that save the world from bad people like Drakken and Shego.

"Have you been here before?" Shego asked. "You might probably know where the bedrooms are, you'll be staying there for the time being."

"Yeah, four years ago," Rose said, remembering her vacation that long ago. "I came her with my cousin, Emma, and she brought her boyfriend, Ash. I didn't want to be singled-out, so I invited my boyfriend Brock, at the time."

Shego nodded, mostly understanding. "So that boy with the Pikachu is Ash, your cousin's boyfriend. Okay, and that guy you were standing with earlier was your boyfriend, Brock?"

"Ah no!" Rose replied quickly, her face turning red from embarrassment. "That's my friend Tracey. I know he likes me more than what my boyfriend use to."

The young women began to walk up the staircase, at the top was one door to the left and two doors to the right.

"What happened to this Brock-guy?" Shego asked, curiously in wonder.

"Cheated on me with another girl." Rose replied, split expression of upset and anger. "Happened two years ago, caught him with one of my other friends in his dorm room. He wasn't the only one in trouble, I can tell you that."

Shego was hooked onto every word, normally something like this on television would seem boring, but hearing from someone in person was interesting. "Yeah, then what happened? I'm still listening."

"Okay, the girl he was with, she was Tracey's girlfriend." Rose giggled slightly, it was hectic to see two couples fighting and the whole dorm building watching. Luckily the adult-chaperones were there to break up the commotion before a fistfight broke lose. "They broke up and I left my boyfriend. It wasn't long until Tracey and I found out that our ex-friends were already engaged and getting married in two months. Eventually, time flew by and well... Tracey and I went out on a few dates, didn't work out so now we're just good friends." (2)

"That's good." Shego smiled, she opened the door on the left that was a balcony overlooking the large dinning room. "At least you don't have to worry about anyone outside your family."

**§To Be Continued§**

(1) I know, huge family. They will be introduced in a later chapter.  
(2) Reference to Gymleadershipping which is Brock and Misty romance.


	6. Room Search

Chapter 6: Room Search

Rose and Shego walked along the balcony until they came to another door, Shego opened it and they walked through to another hallway with a couple of doors leading off and the corridor carrying on round the corner.

Shego walked over to the door on the left, pulled it open and walked into the room. Rose followed close behind, smiling at the familiar surroundings that hasn't changed in four years. The curtains were red, with light lavender trim as were the bedcovers. A lavender vase full of red roses stood on a small chest of draws situated by a large double bed.

"This is your room," Shego told Rose. "The room next door is mine, it's teal and yellow."

"Just like the bathrooms," Rose agreed. "Yours is on the right and mine is on the left."

"I didn't bother to look behind the middle door." Shego said, making her way out of the room. "But I know there's a back entrance to the kitchen, behind the house."

"Then you're gonna hate walking outside and behind the house." Rose giggled, following out of the room. "There's a shorter way to the kitchen through the house."

Shego and Rose followed the corridor round the corner and came upon three doors, one at the end of the corridor and one either side of it. Rose opened the middle door and walked into the room, Shego came in and stopped in shock. The room was full of bookcases, rows and rows of them all full to the brim with books.

"Wow," Shego said, looking around, "I never seen so many books in one place before."

Rose nodded and said, "Only place I've ever seen this many books before was back at my older brother's friends' house, his library covered two floors. Though a pity that his parents didn't have any books on how to bring children up right."

Shego didn't hear the last part, she walked ahead and was gazing through the books in the first bookcase. She pulled out a book and was reading the back.

"Find anything interesting?" Rose asked, walking up to her.

"Nope." Shego said, putting the book back in it's place. She looked around once more and said, "I suppose there has to be some interesting books in here somewhere. Maybe if Drakken knew of this, I bet he'd know what some of these books explain about."

Rose shook her head and said, "Not exactly, these books are about Pokemon, my father does research them."

They continued walking through the bookcases till they come to a door at the other side of the room. Rose pulled the door open and they walked through it to a narrow corridor, which lead to a small staircase leading down.

They started down the stairs and found themselves in another small corridor, leading to another door. Rose opened this door leading to another corridor, with two doors to the right and one on the left.

"This should be the living room." Rose walked to the first door on the right, she opened it, peeking inside. "Yep, I was right!"

Shego walked in, she was awed. The room was large, the wall in front of them was mostly taken up by a large TV, from which various wires were attached connecting it to the stereo system. A video recorder, Playstation and N64 were also attached to the TV.

Huge bookcases filled with videos, computer games and CDs took up the left and right walls of the living room. In the middle of the room was a large red sofa big enough to seat four people, and two large red chairs.

"I know, Drakken will love this room," Shego said, not believing that the room _**was**_ a living room.

"If he doesn't know about it already," Rose added, walking toward the door. "It's his house."

"You're right, he bought it." Shego agreed, following out. "But it is half mine, I think I'm gonna really like it here since you showed me the rest of the house that Drakken didn't mention."

They left the living room, and returned to the corridor, the next door was to the left. They opened that door and it lead into the dinning room they had seen from the balcony above. A large dinning table was the centerpiece of the room, there were a couple of chairs next to the table, but they looked like they hadn't been used in years. A large fireplace dominated the wall next to the door they had entered through, a picture of a Rapidash hung above it. There was another door at the other end of the dining area but after deciding it probably lead back to the main hall they decided to go back the way they'd come.

Back in the corridor they walked to the second door on the right, opened it up and walked inside. They finally found the kitchen, Shego was somewhat mad that she didn't know this short cut through the house earlier.

It was a large room, the walls covered with a multitude of cupboards, with two other doors leading off; one of which she could plainly see lead outside. There was a large cooker on one wall next to the sink and a small dinning table with four chairs.

"I know where this door leads," Shego went over to one door and pulled it open. Rose followed as they walked into a large storage room, which doubled as a wash room. A large freezer stood on one wall, next to that was a washing machine and tumble dyer. The other walls were covered in shelves filled with boxes of dried food, both human and Pokemon. They left the room and went back into the kitchen.

"Have you been in the backyard, yet?" Rose asked.

"No, I've been stuck in the basement with Drakken," Shego looked around the kitchen, a sinking feeling that something wasn't right. "I don't leave there except to eat and sleep. Now that there's more to the house and since you're here, I won't be down in the Laboratory that often."

"Maybe," Rose nodded hopefully. "I know Drakken wouldn't be that cruel and cold-hearted to not let you do anything. Heck, I know I'd let you do whatever, this was my house before he bought it."

Shego smiled, it wasn't evil or mad; just content and happy. So the world domination didn't go wonderfully as planned, the hostage was a definite good idea. Having someone new around just to talk and share problems was fun.

**§To Be Continued§**


	7. Backyard Fun

**Chapter 7: Backyard Fun**

Shego and Rose were about to leave the kitchen and head into the backyard when they heard someone outside the kitchen running through the corridor. They exchanged worried glances, Shego lit her hands up with her power and Rose took off a Pokeball from her belt. The door slowly opened and the girls stilled their breaths... that certain someone walked in... it was Drakken.

"Oh, speak of the devil!" Shego smirked, though relieved it wasn't Kim Possible. "Lonely in the laboratory or did your Spycam run out of power?"

Drakken scowled at her, then walked over to the fridge, opening it and rummaging through for something. "I'm hungry, can't I get something to eat without your tauntness behind my back?"

"Well excuse me for even caring what you were up to!" Shego snapped, her hands formed fists and glowed slightly. "I was only trying to be nice."

"I know, and I don't blame you," Drakken sighed, he pulled a plate out of the fridge, pushing the door shut with his foot. The plate contained doughnuts covered in plastic-wrap **(1)**."If you're hungry, help yourselves to these doughnuts."

"Thanks anyway," Rose denied politely. "Shego and I were just about to go into the backyard. There's a garden and a swimming pool not that far from here... I know there's a meadow and a beach, too."

"I suppose you know a lot about this house, since it was your home recently?" Drakken asked, not really sure.

"Actually, my vacation-home." Rose nodded. "I've been here on vacation four years ago with my cousin and we invited our boyfriends."

"I see, so that boy with the Pikachu was your cousin's boyfriend... What about the other boy?"

Rose narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Tracey is just my friend... not my boyfriend!"

Drakken was confused. "So who was this other boy?"

"Why are you interested all of a sudden?" Shego asked. "There's nothing you could do, Drakken."

The doctor was about to comment back when Rose interrupted, "Hey, I don't mind explaining how my boyfriend cheated on me with my friend's girlfriend. It happened two years ago, no big really. The guy is already married and probably has a child by now."

"And you haven't been lonely or depressed?"

"Neither, Drakken." Rose replied, though she had more hidden. "Okay, so I went out on a few dates with my friend... didn't work out as well, but we're still good friends."

The doctor understood, he got up from his seat. "If you're going outside, include me in, there's nothing else that I need to do in the Laboratory."

"Not unless you count the Spycam," Shego added, snickering. Drakken sneered at her for that, ignoring his mind screaming out a good comeback for the comment. Then again, he really didn't want to get Shego mad and fried with her glowing hand power.

Rose laughed. "As much as I love this, you two should cut back on the bickering... you sound like little kids."

"Little... little kids?" Shego raised her eyebrow, half-insulted but not really.

Rose giggled, but faltered as if scared. "Yeah, little... LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS!"

"Hold up, there's something wrong here." Drakken replied, folding his arms and staring the girl down sternly.

"What?" Rose questioned, she saw that he was indicating downward. "Oh... my shoes?"

"I don't want my floor scuffed up," Drakken told her firmly. "Take them off."

"Okay," Rose said, taking off her spiky black high-heeled sandals. Without the shoes, she felt as if she shrunk two inches.

Drakken was grinning from ear to ear, like he had played a card game and cheated to win. **(2)** "Who you calling little now?"

Rose had to look up to the doctor and his assistant, she was only a foot shorter than Drakken and five inches shorter than Shego, but then felt like a teenager all over again. Even though she realized the height difference, she knew how to get revenge.

"You are," Rose smiled, she ran out of the kitchen and out the backdoor, barefoot.

Shego was laughing, not as if teasing someone, but just because it was funny. "Oh, that was good. So we suppose to go outside and bring her back in?"

"Not exactly, Shego." Drakken replied, smirking. "We'll go outside, but not to get Rose though. I haven't seen the backyard since we first moved here, so let's get going."

They headed out of the backdoor and into the back garden, it was huge. A patio table and chairs were set out in the middle of the lawn which was bordered by different colored rose bushes, a set of swings were of to the left and a hammock had been tied up between a couple of Palm trees at the bottom of the garden.

"Well I must admit," Drakken said, approving the surroundings. "The Machavelli family has excellent taste in horticulture."

"Tell me about it," Shego agreed.

"Just look at all these rose bushes!" Drakken pointed out. "I guess the female Machavelli's must really like roses."

"You don't say," Shego replied with a grin, "I'd never have guessed."

Drakken grinned back at her, knowing she was only joking with him.

"Hey guys!" Rose jumped in appearance, interrupting the calm moment. "Come on, I wanna show you something!"

They walked over to a signpost that was stuck into the ground next to the hammock. There were signs pointing to a swimming pool and to the meadow.

"I guess your family doesn't want us to get lost." Drakken said, nodding to the sign.

Rose nodded in agreement, "I know my ways around this place. So where do you want to go from here?"

"Let's check out the swimming pool, it sounds interesting." Shego replied.

"Okay, let's go." Rose said.

They followed the path that led down to the swimming pool. A few minutes later they had reached the swimming pool, which turned out to be a large lake at the base of a large waterfall.

Shego grinned, it was a really beautiful sight and tranquil too, but the peace was soon shattered by a scream and the sound of someone landing in the water. Shego turned to see Rose splashing about in the water, shouting obscenities at Drakken whom was laughing in the non-evil way.

The peace returned, Rose swam away from Drakken and closer to where Shego was standing. She was still muttering incoherent words under her breath, wanting to get revenge.

Shego smirked and decided to help, she saw Drakken now standing close to the edge looking out at the jungle. Grinning sneakily, she tiptoed up behind the doctor and pushed. With a yelp, Drakken tumbled into the water but not before grabbing hold of Shego and pulling her in after him.

Rose cracked up laughing, watching Shego smack Drakken upside his head playfully. Probably didn't mind that they were wet, it was so hot there anyway.

They spent the rest of the day in the pool messing around and having fun, of course.

**§To Be Continued§**

(1) They are actually riceballs with sweet fruit filling.  
(2) Card Clash on the Kim Possible website, I was beaten by both Drakken and Shego, and with both decks! UGH!


	8. Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 8: Hidden Feelings**

As the sun began to set, the villains and Rose headed back to the house. They were tired from earlier's battle/hostage, they decided to go straight to bed.

Drakken knew that his room was on the third floor, but he had no idea how to get there.

Shego sighed. "All right, I'll take you up there." She was about to go into her own room when Drakken asked if she knew where his room was.

Rose poked her head out her bedroom door, she saw the villains leaving. "Shego, where you going? You room is on this floor."

"Yeah, I know." Shego nodded. "But Drakken doesn't know where his room is."

Rose laughed, she turned to Drakken. "Why didn't you ask me? I know where it is. You go like you're going toward the basement, but there's a staircase leading to the third floor... your room is the first door on the left."

"Thank you, I'll see you girls in the morning then." Drakken walked off, back toward the main staircase and out of sight.

Shego was impressed, she didn't hear Drakken complain or argue back, and she wasn't needed for assistance. "Saves me more time. Well, goodnight." She opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Shego, did you have fun today?" Rose asked, before she shut her door.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I never thought I'd see Drakken's carefree fun-side. He's always so into this world domination and using machinery that fails unsuccessfully. It's like he's changed. I kinda like it."

"That's nice," Rose smiled. "So what else you like about Drakken that I don't know?"

Shego blushed slightly, a first that she had ever done such a thing. "Well... he may have dumb ideas for world domination and stop Kim Possible from interfering, but I know he cares about me. I think he does since he's not infatuated with that DNAmy woman anymore. Okay, so he's a weak minded fool, and he's not even that cute, but he's always been there for me through the hardest and toughest times. He's my best friend, almost like family."

"Like family?" Rose raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh, there's got to be some feelings within this. Do you love him?"

"Are you kidding?" Shego exclaimed, her face was now a flaming red and not that white. "I meant he's like a brother to me! There are no feelings what-so-ever that I have for Drakken outside of friendship."

Rose stared at the raven-haired woman doubtfully. "Why do I think you're lying?"

Shego narrowed her eyes, frowning. "I don't lie, and I told you there's nothing between Drakken and I. Now get some sleep."

"Okay, good night," Rose closed her door, then she heard Shego close her door. Rose smirked with a brilliant idea in mind. "We'll see who's lying by the end of this month. Mark my word, I will get them together."

And yet down the long corridor toward the entrance door from the balcony, Drakken stood there sinking in the conversation he just heard into his head. Shego liked him more than a best friend, at least that's what he thought. Luckily he didn't hear Rose scheme to match them up, leaving to his room for a good nights' rest.

**§To Be Continued§**


	9. Dream Feelings

Okay, this chapter might be passed it's rating point, like PG-16, but this chapter mostly explains how Drakken feels for Shego and Rose tries to help him admit it. This is just a dream, so it doesn't happen in reality life.

**Chapter 9: Dream Feelings**

Over the first week, a lot has happened since Rose was kept hostage. The villains' attitude toward each other had changed from less taunting and teasing to friendliness and just joking around for fun. Rose knew that Drakken and Shego actually loved each other but were too afraid to admit to each other. that's where Rose comes into play. She's talked to Shego and there's a hint she has feelings for Drakken. There was only one way to find out if he felt the same way for her.

The dream began in darkness, then cleared away and opened up into the most beautiful place you'd want to be. A meadow of the greenest grasses, sweet-smelling flowers in full bloom, and you could hear a soothing but relaxing sound of a running river.

Drakken looked around in awe, he wanted to stay here forever. What caught his attention, was a young girl sitting peacefully of the ground with a baby Pokemon in her arms. She had shoulder-length cherry hair and sapphire eyes; very pretty as she wore a sparkly purple dress to knee-length with transparent sleeves to elbows.

Drakken had to admit, the girl reminded him of his own prisoner. Laughing to himself, he knew this was just probably a dream. To be sure, he called out to her. "Rose, is that you?"

The girl turned to him, smiled dreamily, and got to her feet. She made her way over to Drakken.

"Hello Drew, I'm your guardian angel."

"But how? This dream isn't real, and I knew I'm not dead."

The girl laughed softly. "You're not dead and this is a dream. I'm your guardian angel."

"How can you be my guardian angel?" Drakken asked, beyond confused. "I haven't prayed, and you're my prisoner in reality. Your name is..."

The girl silenced him, a finger placed on his lips. "Drew, please calm down. I know you have many questions for me, I'm here to help you with all your problems."

Drew nodded, he was half dazed and mesmerized. The girl in front of him was really an angel, her delicate form glowed a heaven's aurora. "Are you here to help me?"

"Yes, Drew," the girl nodded, smiling gently. "You're in love, but you're afraid to express your feelings. If you allow me, I can show you."

"Show me what?" Drew asked, still confused. "That I love Shego?" He quickly slapped his mouth shut, his face began to turn red. It was funny to see a blush against blue skin.

The girl giggled, she took Drew's hand away from his mouth. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I know you love her very much more than world domination."

"I guess you're right." Drew replied, a single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his face. "I'd do anything to keep her safe."

"You're crying, but you're happy." the girl leaned up on her tip toes and kissed away Drew's tears.

Drew felt so loved, no one had ever made him feel this way before. He held the young girl in his arms gently, settled around her dainty waist.

The girl looked up into Drew's eyes, she saw there was pure love and admiration, almost sincerity. "I'm forever yours to show you what love really feels."

Drew felt so happy, he wanted to cry, but he did something else. His left arm disappeared from the girls' waist, he brought his hand up to her face and touched her cheek with a gently caress. He gazes at her warmly and intently as he drew her face closer to him. The girl closed her eyes, enjoying the touch, but then her eyes fluttered lightly and a gasp held in her throat.

Their lips pressed warmly together, like a whisper. They stood there lost in each other and in their first kiss; burning of a sweet-soft passion. Just before it was over, the warmth is replaced by the absence of their lips.

The Dreamworld began to fade away and appear in darkness once more. Drakken opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed in the new location of his lair. He looked around his room, wondering what happened to the beautiful place he had been the night before.

"_**It was all a dream..."**_ A soft whisper replied through Drakken's mind. He shook it off, then remembering the girl in his dream explaining how to love another for the sake of love that is returned.

**§To Be Continued§**

Hello again, you're probably freaked out by this chapter, but I had thought long and hard on this, and what a better way to write a chapter of Drakken's feelings for Shego through a dream with Rose's help. Review, please and thank you!


	10. Urgent Engagement

Chapter 10: Urgent Engagement

Within the next few days, Rose's idea of matchmaking had been going perfect and smoothly. She saw that Drakken and Shego were hinting to each other how much they really care and love. Then again, maybe they showed too much and it was noticeable.

There was one small interruption that really surprised Rose (literally), it was Drakken asking for her help.

"You're lying, right?" Rose asked, disbelieving what Drakken just told her. "I mean, you actually love her that much to do THAT?"

"Shego means the world to me," Drakken replied, finally admitting his true feelings. "And yes, I love her that much that I want to propose to her. You promised you'd help me with anything and this is really important."

Rose sighed, "I guess you're right, I sort of did promise of my assistance. Well, did you get the ring?"

"That's why I came to you, I wasn't real sure what taste of jewelry she liked." Drakken said, half embarrassed. "Could you come with me to pick out the engagement ring?"

"Are you asking me as a friend or prisoner?" Rose asked. "Because you did kidnap me and it was your choice whether to fall in love with Shego." emphasizing on her choice of words.

"I know, I know," Drakken said. "And I really want to be with Shego forever. I ask you as a friend, but you're still under prisonment, will you help me?"

Rose thought long and hard on this, then she wondered... if Drakken went out of the house, then this Kim Possible would spot him instantly and try to track down where Shego and the location of the new lair is.

"What about Kim Possible? She'll see us and then your lair will be located."

"Oh, you're right." Drakken agreed, somewhat worried. "I know she'll have help from that compute-nerd-kid and the buffoon, who's name escapes me, and his pet mole-rat Rufus."

"You mean a Rattata or Raticate?" Rose asked, thinking what could come close to a mole-rat.

"Not exactly," Drakken said. "I'm talking of a real mole rat, and it's naked. You see, where Shego and I come from, our world is very different from this Pokemon World of yours."

"There's another Earth-like planet?" Rose gawked incredulously. "How different?"

"I know that this Pokemon World is mentioned in my world as a cartoon," Drakken continued, glaring at her for interrupting. "This world has sixteen different regions and the other has seven different continents with cities and towns in states and countries." **(1)**

"Oh wow, a normal un-Pokemon life," Rose replied, half dreamily-interested. "Well, you're a villain and so is Shego. Does that mean you're stopped by Kim Possible a lot?"

"Everyday basis," Drakken narrowed his eyes, as if he didn't need reminded. "We're sent to jail almost every time I have a good plan for world domination. I mean, Kimberly is still in high school and a cheerleader! I even went to college with her father! I can never get anywhere in life, that's mostly why I left. Luckily your world was closest and I bought this house from your father."

"Well that's good, and you'll be married to Shego," Rose smiled. "But if Kim and Ron had managed a way in this world, we should disguise ourselves."

"Perfect, I couldn't have said anything better myself," Drakken agreed. "You disguise yourself and go get Shego an engagement ring. The closest shopping center is the Mini Mall in Pallet Town."

"You're leaving ME to go shopping for YOU? And how would you know that I can disguise myself?"

"Rosalind, your father owns the Team Rocket organization. I know that you're an Elite Rocket, and the best at disguising under secret missions." Drakken explained intently. "So you find out what you have for disguises and let me know when you're ready."

Rose nodded, leaving the laboratory and heading back to the first floor. Then climbing upstairs and to her own room, down a long corridor and passed a balcony overlooking the dining room.

Inside the room, Rose walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a white box. This disguise was kept secret for a long time, almost four years. Rose started to change into her outfit with other added accessories, yet she had a weird feeling that she was being watched.

By the time Rose was all set, she grabbed her mini backpack and left her room. She walked down the corridor, through the balcony and out-side the door, then climbing down the stairs to the first floor.

Inside the main hall, Drakken was there and he wore a gray trench coat over his blue clothes. He looked over the disguise that his prisoner wore and approved that she had excellent taste in disguises.

Rose had covered her cherry hair with a wig of a shimmery golden shoulder-length blonde. The blonde-gold brought out her sapphire eyes. She seemed perfect and innocent in the baby blue dress. Though it had a low neckline and you could plainly see a bit of the black tube-top within the bust-area, elbow-length sleeves, and it stopped at thigh length. Her legs were covered by black-board knee-high boots, and her waist held a blue sparkly belt with six Pokeballs.

"You're coming with me?" Rose asked.

"Well I should since it's MY engagement ring that I'm giving to Shego." Drakken told her, they left the house and walked outside.

"Okay, sure." Rose nodded, she took a Pokeball from her belt and threw it. "Go Charizard!"

A large lizard-like dragon in the color of a fiery red roared in appearance. It waged its long tail as tiny embers flew off from the flame, and flapped its large wings. Drakken was amazed at such a strong and powerful creature before him. Rose had to snap him back to reality before he was yet again distracted.

"Hey Drakken, we don't have all day!" Rose yelled, she climbed onto her Charizard's back. Then turning back to the doctor that was freaked-shocked. "What?"

"We're actually RIDING that thing?" Drakken pointed at the Pokemon that snorted smoke from its snout, wide-eyed.

Rose sighed, then smiling gently and holding out her hand. "There's nothing for you to worry. My Charizard only obeys me, you'll be safe with us."

Drakken hesitated, still staring at the lizard-dragon, scared out of his mind. He looked up to Rose whom held out her hand to him. "Are you sure I should ride in back?"

"Well, I need to ride in front to help Charizard steer." Rose replied, frowning slightly. "You're gonna have to ride in back."

Drakken nodded and climbed onto Charizard's back, sitting behind Rose, and placed his hands lightly at her hips.

"Okay, hang on tight." Rose said, keeping a firm hold of her Pokemon. "All right, Charizard! Pallet Town Mini Mall, Let's go!"

The Pokemon roared and took off into the sky, toward its commanded destination.

**§To Be Continued§**

(1) According to Bulbapedia, there are sixteen regions in the Pokemon World.


	11. Secret Trouble

Chapter 11: Secret Trouble

Charizard roared as its located destination was finally found. The Pokemon landed, and its passengers climbed off.

"Thanks a lot, Charizard!" Rose smiled, calling back her Pokemon to its Pokeball. "You deserve to rest!" She turned to see Drakken looking a bit dizzy. "Sick?"

"I'm not gonna be use to this flying around on a Pokemon." Drakken replied, steadying his balance and rubbing his head. "It's giving me a head-ache."

"All right, you sit down for a while and I'll go purchase the engagement ring." Rose took the doctor by the arm and led him inside the mall.

The section of the Mini-Mall they walked in was the East Wing, there were a few benches and Drakken sat down to get rid of his head-ache.

"How will I know where to find you?"

"There's a jewelry store nearby." Rose pointed behind her. "I'll come get you when I'm done and we'll walk off to the Food Court for lunch."

"But how much money will you need for the ring?" Drakken asked, pulling out his wallet from inside his trench coat.

"Don't worry," Rose reassured. "I have my own Rocket Account, and this engagement ring will actually have excellent taste that Shego couldn't possible refuse to your proposal."

With that, Rose walked off in the direction of the jewelry store. This brought back a Christmas memory four years ago, she passed by this store and saw a beautiful diamond the size of a rock on a 14-karat gold band. At the time, she was dating Brock and wanted to get married that following summer. That chance never came and Rose was now single within the four years that passed.

Standing right in front of the store, Rose sighed off the memory and walked inside, a jeweler greeted her.

"Afternoon, Miss." Smiled a young woman with dark brown hair and emerald eyes. "May I interest you in our wonderful selection of diamond necklaces and bracelets, or how bout our lovely sets of diamond earrings?"

Rose returned the smile, though she found something very familiar about this woman. She saw her name-tag pinned on her dark black dress-suit, _**'Katelyn Nichols'**_. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You're Katelyn Nichols? Are you in relation to the Machavellis'?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, taken aback. "Oh, so you've heard of my families? Where do you come from to know this?"

"I've been living in the same area as you close to twenty years!" Rose exclaimed. "Family flesh-in-blood always know that!" She took off the blond wig, the woman gasped.

"Rosalind? What are you doing here dressed like... a prostitute?"

"A disguise so Emma and her friends don't find me," Rose replied, placing her wig back on. "There should be plenty of time for more explanation, it all started..."

By the time Rose finished, Katelyn had understood what was going on. Though she didn't know there was another world normal and un-Pokemon. She found it very sweet that the villains were in love and had plans for marriage.

"That's wonderful, the whole idea of Drakken proposing to Shego." Katelyn smiled. "They'll be more happy in matrimony than partners in crime."

"Yeah, but Drakken wants me to pick out the engagement ring." Rose said, annoyed somewhat. "He should be helping me since he's the one getting married."

And just as the mention, Drakken walked in. Katelyn gawked, but Rose nudged her lightly since it was rude.

"Blue skin?" Katelyn whispered.

"He experimented on himself after he left college." Rose replied. "A supposed mad-scientist for evilness like taking over the world. He and Shego kidnapped me for world domination, thought they could be Masters and rule over Pokemon."

"Rosalind, did you pick out the engagement ring?" Drakken asked, in a somewhat good mood.

"Oh sorry, I was a little sidetracked." Rose motioned to the woman beside her. "This is my sister, Katelyn. She just never told me she worked here as a jeweler."

"It's really nice to meet you Mr..." Katelyn held out her hand, smiling politely.

"Dr. Drakken." The man replied, shaking her hand. "My rearranged name than Drew Lipsky."

"I didn't know you were a doctor." Katelyn said cluelessly, then scowling at her sister.

"Ah... well, guess I left out a few details." Rose sweatdropped, embarrassed. "Anyway, what selection of engagement rings do you have?"

"There's many to choose from," Katelyn led them over to the glass showcase tables. Rose and Drakken looked through the glass at the beautiful rings. "We have diamond rings on either gold or silver bands. The diamond ranging in size of small, medium, or large."

"They're all so pretty," Drakken looked at the dazzling rings.

"Hey Drakken." Rose pointed. "What about that one? Wow, or that one on the left?"

"No!" Drakken whispered loudly. "Let me see that one right there." He pointed to a beautiful silver band ring. It had a sparkling diamond **(size of a small rock)** in the center surrounded by little green emeralds that were carved to perfection.

"Ah yes, one of our exquisite and finest jewelry in engagement choices." Katelyn took out the ring. "Would you like this?"

"Yes, its perfect." Drakken nodded.

Katelyn placed the ring inside a small black-velvet box and into a fancy little bag. "A better choice than what Seamus gave me. Well, here you go and good luck."

Rose swiped her account card through a machine and was handed the little bag. "Thanks Kate, I'll let you know if all goes well."

"You know, the vacation home is right near our main-family home. Go visit mother and the siblings, they miss you too much."

"I would if I wasn't under prisonment," Rose replied upsetly. "And if there will be a wedding soon, I know our mother would help."

"We'll talk of this later," Drakken reassured. "Come along, Rosalind."

Rose sighed and obeyed, she hugged her sister and followed out of the store.

"Where to now?"

"Food Court," Drakken said, walking in the direction and out of the east wing. "I'll treat us to lunch, then we have to head home before Shego suspects we're missing."

Upon arrival at the Food Court, Rose looked around for a place to sit. Though she really didn't suspect to see Emma with Ash and Tracey. They were accompanied by a blonde-haired boy and a red-haired girl.

Rose gulped in fear and turned to Drakken. "Look who's here? They'll surely spot you with that blue skin of yours!"

"Then we won't go near them or have contact," Drakken walked away from the tables, searching a restaurant to eat for lunch.

Rose followed close behind, then excusing herself to the restroom. She walked into the room and fixed her hair and make-up. Hearing the door open, Rose turned to see who it was, her eyes widened in fear. It was Emma and a girl with red-orange hair to mid-back length and light green eyes. This new girl wore a black elbow-length shorty top, gray gloves, gray boots, green pants, and a brown belt.

Emma spotted Rose and smirked, "This is a coincidence, we just saw you out there with some guy wearing a trench coat."

"Oh yeah. I saw you and your friends, too." Rose smiled, laughing nervously. "The guy I was with, he's... my boyfriend. Doesn't really like to be seen that much and hated going out into public areas."

"So what's your name?" asked the red-head girl in spy gear.

"Crystal..." the first word that came to Rose's mind. "Crystal Melani, I just moved here from Crystal Island."

Emma and her friend exchanged very strange expressions, like something was suspiciously wrong. "Okay, I'm Emma Gotchem." Holding out her hand and Rose shook it. "My cousin's family lives on Crystal Island. You might know them, the Machavellis'."

"Yes, I've heard too much." Rose nodded. "They are nice people and always helping those in need."

"Anyway, this is my friend." Emma motioned to the girl. "Kim Possible."

"Hi, this is my first time here in Pallet Town." Kim smiled.

Rose stayed very calm, "Are you visiting?"

"From another world." Kim said, though she forgot to keep her mouth shut from that. "Oh... well, I mean... its different in a way that there's no Pokemon."

"Strange, I've never heard that before." Rose smirked. "It was nice meeting you, bye-bye." She waved and walked out the door.

Into the Food Court, Rose spotted Drakken seated at least two or three tables behind where the three boys were seated. Rose walked passed them, ignoring their stares, and the Pokemon with a naked mole rat, couldn't help but watch also.

"Who's that?" Ash pointed to the blonde girl walking by.

"No one we know." Tracey replied, his eyes hadn't left the girl. "But it's like I know her from somewhere..."

"In your dreams?" the blonde girl smiled jokishly and giggled. Her hair was shoulder-length, her outfit wasn't that sweet, but her perfect face held innocence of sparkling sky-blue eyes.

Rose should've known better not to evesdrop on other's conversations, but this one had got her in a bit of trouble. She caught sight of the boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, freckles, and wearing a spy outfit. Yet the other guy that commented on knowing her somewhere... he had realization on his face.

"That voice... her face... it's Rose!" Tracey yelled in shock.

"You sure about that, Tracey?" the blonde boy asked. "I know by looks, that's not..."

Rose was scared now, she walked quickly in the direction where Drakken sat, eating a cup of French fries.

"Hey Drew, we've been caught."

"What?" Drakken almost choked on a French fry.

"Come on, let's go!" Rose grabbed the trench hat and placed it right on Drakken's head, covering his face. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him right onto his feet.

They started to walk at a fast pace toward the exit, then outside where two stone pillars stood to hold the ceiling roof of the mall.

"Why did we even come out here?" Drakken yanked away his arm, glaring at the young woman.

"My friend, Tracey... he recognized me through my disguise." Rose explained, glancing toward the doors now and then." Emma and Kim probably came back from the bathroom. They're gonna know I was here!"

Just then, Rose and Drakken heard voices behind them, coming near the doors.

"They're coming..." Rose replied in a scared death whisper.

Drakken narrowed his eyes disappointedly and grabbed hold of the young woman, he pulled her behind one stone pillar. They stood and waited in silence, listening to the voices that just spoke from inside.

"You sure you saw them come out this way?" Kim asked, looking around the deserted area of empty benches and the parking lot full of cars.

"Positive, I know I saw Rose," Tracey said confidently. "She was with Drakken, but I didn't see Shego."

"What would they be doing down here?" Emma asked, confused beyond no reason.

"Shopping?" Ron replied, as Rufus climbed onto his shoulder. "The prices here are not that expensive, but Smarty Mart has the best prices ever!"

"They probably stole something," Kim concluded suspiciously. "Must have been expensive if they were wearing disguises."

"I dunno, Kimmi." Ron smiled at the thought. "The blonde disguise really did work on Rose... If she were only four years younger, I'd..."

"Ron!" Kim glared, disgusted that her best friend would be thinking like that. "Anyway, they're no where around, so they probably went back to the secret lair."

"Where-ever that is." Emma rolled her eyes, annoyed. "We just gotta get Rose away from Drakken and Shego."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "The sooner the better, it's been half a month already."

The teenagers gave up and went back inside. What they didn't see, two disguised people sneak off and fly away on a fire-lizard Pokemon toward home destination.

**§To Be Continued§**

*The mall that they go to is similar to the mall in my hometown.  
*One of Rose's siblings makes their appearance; Katelyn is a jeweler.


	12. Evening Alone

Chapter 12: Evening Alone

About two days later, Rose nor Drakken had spoken of the secret trip to the Mini-Mall and Shego would be cluelessly surprised of her engagement ring sooner than she thought.

Near the evening one day, Rose was laying on her bed reading a magazine she borrowed off of Shego. Her stomach began to growl, supper time was approaching.

"Hmm, I wonder what Shego made for dinner?" Rose thought aloud, she got off the bed and walked out of her room toward the kitchen.

Walking inside the kitchen, Rose was surprised to find a note pinned to the dinning table. She picked it up and read it:

_**Rose,**_

_**Went out for the evening, be back soon. Don't go anywhere near the laboratory, the rest of the house is yours till our return. You're left to fend for dinner alone, there's hamburgers and chips in the refrigerator, and clean up after you're finished.**_

_**Shego & Drakken**_

Rose folded the note and stuck it in her back pocket, she smiled knowingly, tonight would be the night when Drakken proposes to Shego for marriage. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of homemade hamburgers that Shego was 'nice enough' to make before leaving.

After eating the meal, Rose cleaned up and made her way toward the living room. She had already changed into her pajamas and was already for bed, but wanted to watch her favorite movie _**'Labyrinth'**_ before heading back upstairs.

Rose settled herself comfortably on the sofa and turned her movie on, soon falling asleep and forgetting all about her movie.

§Dream§

The dream began with the light of a silver haze, adding to the mystical dreamlike quality of the chamber. Ethereal music played somewhere in the background, emanating from some unnamed source. The seductive melody fell softly on the waiting ears of the masked dancers who moved about the ballroom with a liquid grace.

From behind a marble pillar, Rose had emerged and was dressed in royal elegance. She saw her reflection in a nearby mirror. Her hair was coiled softly and pinned away from her face with shining leaves, heavy tresses trailing down her neck. The dress that bared her slender shoulders was the color of periwinkle, with sleeves that billowed like morning clouds and a bodice that coaxed her young adult body into much more voluptuous curves.

"Rosalind..." A soft but lush voice whispered in her ear.

Rose turned, searching for the voice that called to her. All she saw was people dressed very elegantly **(as she was herself)**, but the only thing different were the masks that are hiding their faces.

Just then, her eyes spotted someone across the room. This was someone that didn't cross her memory of familiarity, yet she wanted to know who this was.

He seemed to have just withdrawn a monkey mask; his features gazed her, exotic and strange (like he were part monkey). He had a deep un-mysteried emotion in his black rimmed, blue eyes; his black eyebrows in not the slightest movement. His black sleeked hair was spiked out from his forehead, above his monkey-ish ears. He wore a very splendid high-necked waistcoat embroidered with sparkling black-onyx stones, black breeches, black boots and gloves, and a spill of lace at his throat and wrists.

Rose stared in awe of this perfect (maybe) handsome man, but the realized it was just a reflection as she walked toward him. This scared her somewhat, but that added to the excitement.

'_**There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. **_  
_**A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. **_  
_**I'll place the sky within you eyes...'**_

Rose searches through the crowd of dancing people for her mysterious prince, feeling every now and then that she was being watched. She pushed through the crowd of dancers, feeling their leers and grins on her as she searched for him.

'_**There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast. **_  
_**In search of new dreams, a love that will last, within your heart. **_  
_**I'll place the moon within your heart...'**_

Rose brushes up against a stranger, whose face is covered by a fan, still searching for the one she needs.

'_**As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. **_  
_**Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all...**_  
_**but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. **_  
_**Falling... falling... falling in love.'**_

The people around Rose laughing and dancing to the music push her from side to side, not caring that she's there.

'_**I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings.**_  
_**Though we're strangers 'till now, we're choosing a path between the stars. **_  
_**I'll lay my love between the stars...'**_

Rose sighed, she was about to give up when suddenly...

"Rosalind," a lush voice whispered in her ear behind her.

With a whirl of her skirts, Rose turned and saw her prince standing, his face was a mask. The man took three steps toward her without revealing an ounce of emotion. Until he was so close she had to tilt her head up to meet his exotic eyes. Rose was nervous and couldn't think of words that would compliment the ravishing creature.

The man took her hand in his and grasped it tightly, while the other hand encircled her waist possessively, his eyes capturing hers with the same arrogant confidence; guiding her toward the middle of the room in a smooth and elegant dance.

Rose swayed in his embrace, losing herself to the intoxicating feel of the dance, the lights, the music. Her handsome prince spun her around dizzyingly to the melody, singing the haunting tune of promises in her ear. His unbearably beautiful voice was breaking her will, her doubts become swiftly non-existent.

'_**And as the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. **_  
_**Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all... **_  
_**But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down...'**_

Rose loses herself in the man's eyes, and everything else starts spinning out of control. His strong arms are the only thing that keep her grounded. She feels as though she's...

'_**Falling... **_  
_**Falling... **_  
_**Falling...'**_

Rose begins to look confused and stares around wildly as everyone stops to watch them two dance.

'_**As the world falls down...**_  
_**Falling... Falling... Falling... **_  
_**Falling in love...'**_

Suddenly, a clock from somewhere in the room began to toll loudly. Rose was snapped out of her hypnotism and glanced around wildly.

'_**As the world falls down... **_  
_**Falling... Falling... Falling... **_  
_**Falling in love... **_  
_**As the world falls down... **_  
_**Falling... Falling... Falling...'**_

A look of shock comes across the man's face as Rose breaks from his grasp and flees away from the grabbing hands of the masked dancers.

'_**Makes no sense at all... **_  
_**Makes no sense to fall... **_  
_**Falling... **_  
_**As the world falls down... **_  
_**Falling... Falling... **_  
_**Falling in love...'**_

The clock continued to toll as Rose ran; everything around her was fading to blackness but yet she could still hear the same haunting and melodic song being sung to her.

'_**As the world falls down... **_  
_**Falling... Falling... **_  
_**Falling in love... **_  
_**Falling in love. ... **_  
_**Falling in love... **_  
_**Falling in love...'**_

§Dream End§

When Rose woke up the following morning, she found herself not in the living room but back in her reserved bedroom.

The strange dream she had felt like a fantasy-nightmare. What did it mean? And who was this man with features close to a monkey?

Rose shook off her thoughts and got out of bed, changing into new clothes and leaving the room. She made her way toward the kitchen and inside, finding Shego frying bacon and eggs on the cooker and Drakken sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," Rose replied, smiling shyly.

Drakken looked up from reading the newspaper and said, "You're just in time for breakfast."

"How did everything go last night?" Rose asked, she sat down at the table. Then helping herself to some pieces of toast and a couple pancakes covered in sweet syrup.

"Just perfect, I'm never gonna forget it," Shego replied, walking over a couple of seconds later with two plates one covered in eggs and the other in bacon. She set the plates on the table and sat down herself, a pleasant smile on her face as she showed off her engagement ring on her left hand. "We're getting married!"

"Aww! That's so wonderful!" Rose cooed excitedly and hugged Shego. "Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

"That's what we're trying to decide," Drakken said, slightly disappointed. "Back in the other world, Shego and I are wanted in every state for every known crime we committed."

"Hmm," Rose though aloud. "You know, the wedding could take place here in the Pokemon World. My family will help out, they know what to do for weddings."

Shego smiled at the suggestion. "Sounds good." Then turns to Drakken. "What do you think? I know I don't mind other people helping us."

"Word, now let's get this party started old school, yo!"

The girls stared at Drakken beyond confused, Shego was annoyed and Rose was scared that the slang-lingo was not popular.

"Anyway," Rose continued. "My family lives closer to Crystal Falls and nearby to Crystal City. There's a beach also, that I know of, we can relax there for a while."

"Now that sounds like a vacation." Shego said, liking the idea. "This house is starting to bore me and I'd like to meet new people."

"Wait a sec," Drakken interrupted. "Who's says you're in charge of planning what we do? I'm the Boss, I should..." But he saw the girls glaring at him in a way that says, _**'It's our way or pain, pick your choice,'**_ and he didn't want pain. "On second thought, when do we leave?"

Rose smiled, pleased. "The sooner the better. Let's get packing!"

**§To Be Continued§**

*I don't own anything from Labyrinth but I really love the dream sequence is actually taken right from it and played really well with how I wanted to plan this story out.

Okay, did you figure out who the mysterious guy was in Rose's dream? Yeah, thought I'd hint another romance. You know what to do, please and thank you!


	13. Family Visit

Chapter 13: Family Visit

"But my parents' house isn't that far from here!" Rose replied, half complaining at the idea of flying by plane. "We are in Crystal City, the Crystal Falls are just a walk down the path toward the meadow in the backyard."

"Rosalind! I am taking safety precautions so we're not caught by Kim Possible." Drakken told her, controlling his temper slightly. "The communicator nerd won't be able to map out this location from the other world, even if Kim is here." **(1)**

"And your point about flying?" Rose raised her eyebrow. "Do enlighten me, Drakken."

"Beats flying that Pokemon creature we flew three days ago. My plane can transport us to your family's home in a minute flat."

Rose sighed, she wanted to argue back but knew better than to up the stakes of her prisonment. "Okay fine, but I'm not explaining to my mother why your plane is in the front yard."

The plane trip really didn't take that long, at least five minutes since it was so close. Landing right in front of a beautiful two-story brick house with beautiful Monticello windows and rose bushes.

Rose was the first to climb out of the plane and smile up at her childhood home. Passed down from her mother's father and his father after that, the Crystal family house hasn't aged in years because of perfection.

"This is the Machavelli-Crystal family home," Rose announced. "Passed down from two generations on my mother's side of the family."

The villains stared at the house in half shock and jealousy, it was bigger than the other house they had and pulled together by a wealthy family. They followed Rose up to the front door and waited as she knocked.

The door opened and someone stepped into view. It was a pre-teen girl with auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail and sparkly emerald eyes. She wore a mint-green tank top and matching shorts, white bobby socks, mint green sneakers, black belt with Pokeballs, and a diamond-shape pendant cross on a gold chain.

"Rose, you're home!" the girl squealed in delight, she hugged her.

"Yeah I know, and you got here safely too, Maria!"

"So who are your friends?" Maria asked curiously, staring at the strangers beside Rose.

"Oh sorry," Rose laughed embarrassed. "This is Dr. Drakken and his fiancée Shego. I met them three weeks ago after the Pokemon Trainer Convention let out for spring break."

"That's cool!" Maria smiled up at her older sister's friends. "My names' Maria."

"Well, its nice to meet you." Drakken replied, shaking the child's hand. "You're the third Machavelli child I've met this month."

"You met Katelyn? Did you know their son is my nephew?" Maria moved out of the doorway so Rose and her friends could walk inside, then shutting the door.

"Did anyone else come home, Maria?" Rose asked. "I know Damien went off in the Orange Archipelago with his girlfriend. I saw Katelyn a couple days ago, and we know where Marcus went are. What about Joey?" **(2)**

"Joey is here," Maria said, giggling shyly with her hands behind her back. "Remember he got in trouble for staying out passed his curfew last month?"

"I remember," Rose laughed. "That's when April went into labor with Candace **(3)**. Mother was definitely not in a good mood trying to deal with April's expectancy and Joey at the same time."

The main hallway they were standing in was a gorgeous and well-kept interior, warm and inviting. Beautiful hazel hardwood floors, pearl-white "Jefferson" coffered walls and a clear chandelier hung from the ceiling of the main entranceway.

"Two generations, huh?" Shego asked, her eyes darting from one section to another. "This place isn't that bad, better than the mansion we have."

"Come on, let's go see Mommy." Maria insisted, walking into a room on the left with green carpet and green wall-treatment.

This room was considered for entertainment with a chessboard and card game, a bubble blower, and beverage bar. There was another room connected with beautiful shouji screen wall covering and flank-steak brick flooring. Hand crafted wicked-breeze end tables and licentious parlor lamps, a ceiling fan spinning above a Monsieur Fer Table with Anchor Lace Café chairs and a cast iron comfort loveseat against the wall.

Seated at the table was a beautiful woman in her early 40s with waist length blood-red hair pulled back and platted and grayish-blue eyes. She wore a casual white dress with delicately printed sunny-yellow daisies and lilac lilies.

There was a silver tray with a porcelain teapot and teacups, and a plate of crumpets.

"Mommy, guess who's here?" Maria exclaimed excitedly.

The woman looked up from sipping her tea, and places her teacup down on the saucer. "Well it certainly has been a long time since your last visit, Rosalind. I see you brought guests..."

"Yes, Mother." Rose nodded. "This is Dr. Drakken and his fiancée Shego." Then turning to her villain-friends. "This is my mother, Tamela Crystal-Machavelli."

"Oh what a pleasant surprise," Tamela cried happily, she got up from her seat and embraced the _**"shocked-looking and out-of her-mind"**_ Shego. "Dear cousin, it has been so long since I've seen you!"

"Yeah, I was wondering why Rosalind looked familiar," Shego laughed, somewhat happy and confused. "She looks just like you, Tamela."

"Cousins?" Drakken asked, beyond confused. "At least how many are there in this family?"

"Well my mother and Shego are 3rd generation cousins along with my father and Emma's dead parents, then there's Shego's four brothers." Rose explained. "You'd be our cousin-in-law through marriage, part of the Machavelli family with thirteen other cousins. So you wouldn't be an only child anymore."

Drakken smiled, he now had a real family. So his childhood turned out horrible, but he did get love and affection from his mother. "Yes, I suppose that's why we get along so well."

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

The voice belonged to a 14-year-old boy with short brownish-red hair and blue-green eyes. He was taller than Maria and shorter than Rose. He wore a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, gray jeans, black and white sneakers, and blue grip gloves.

"Hiya Joey! Guess who's here?" Maria asked with a full-blown smile.

The boy, referred as Joey, saw Rose standing next to a man with blue skin and a scar under his left eye. Then seeing his mother talking to a black-haired woman with pale green skin and wearing a black and green jumpsuit.

"Rose...you're okay! I heard you were kidnapped and..." Joey paused until he realized who the strangers were. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?"

"Joseph Anthony Machavelli, what did I tell you about yelling in the house?" Tamela scolded sternly.

"Sorry mother, but do you know that they," Joey pointed at Drakken and Shego. "Kidnapped Rose about two weeks ago? They did that for world domination, or so I heard."

"Now I don't want you talking such nonsense, Joseph." Tamela scolded her son. "Your family gave them our vacation home and your sister met them at the Pokemon Trainer Convention. Just recently, I know that Shego here is our cousin."

"Cousin?" Joey exclaimed, freaked out. "But how?"

"Your grandmother, Catherine Sullivan, her brother is Shego's father, which makes us cousins." Tamela explained. "First cousins, actually, along with Shego's four brothers, and those on the Crystal side of the family."

"Like us Machavellis', Nichols', and Jetsons' **(4)**?" Maria asked. "Oh goody, another cousin!"

"Yes, but only through marriage." Tamela replied. "Now don't you worry of this wedding. I'll plan this out and you'll love it completely!" She reassured Drakken and Shego, they were grateful for family they never thought they had.

"So when is the wedding exactly?" Rose asked. "It has to be before the next month of the Pokemon Trainer Convention."

"Rosalind, I told you I'll have everything planned out." Tamela said. "Oh, maybe the beginning of next month, on a weekend. Has to be so everyone can come."

"No! Not Emma!" Rose yelled, worried completely. "She knows I was kidnapped... Drakken and Shego won't let me leave out of their sight, like Joey said."

Tamela was slightly confused. "Rosalind, what are you talking about? Emma is apart of this family, so she has to know."

"Okay fine," Rose sighed. "Just Emma, she'll have to tell the others to stay home. I know she'll blow cover where Drakken's lair is, and I have this weird feeling that something bad will happen from this, mark my word."

"Since you mentioned that." Joey replied, laughing nervously. "I'm to let Emma know if there were any signs of you and Drakken's lair. She says that her best friend, Kim Possible, has this genius friend who tracked you flying on Charizard due southeast of Pallet Town and east of Sea Foam Islands."

"Damn it!" Rose cursed under her breath. "Oh that's great! Emma knows that I'm down here!"

"Actually, she thinks that Drakken's lair might be somewhere in Hoenn." Joey corrected. "Kim's friend, Wayd, he was able to find out that it was you and Drakken in those disguises three days ago, and everyone is nearly worried about you."

"Just Tracey, right?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow. "That guy is obsessed with me, he knows I just want to be his friend."

"That's enough, Rosalind," Tamela replied, a bit upset. "We've heard too much and now is really not a good time to talk about your recent love life."

Rose blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry, but it's true though."

"Why don't you go off to the beach for a while?" Tamela suggested. "I'll stay up here and make lunch."

"Thanks Mom!" Maria and Joey run out of the room to get their swimsuits.

Rose laughed, it was great to be back home. "Yeah, I kinda promised you two a trip to the beach." She said to her villain-friends.

"But I'm not that much of swimmer," Drakken admitted, slightly embarrassed. "Nor do I like tanning and..."

Rose raised her eyebrow, very suspicious that Drakken was hiding the real truth behind why he doesn't like the beach. "It wouldn't be that bad to see you without your clothes and don't take that the wrong way either!" She warned as she saw the weird expression of the doctor's face, but he agreed anyway.

"So you coming or not?" Shego asked, waiting patiently. "We'll be back by lunch time."

Drakken sighed, he might as well go along before he got hurt. "All right, fine. Just until lunch time, then we're back up here the rest of the day."

"Okay then, that's exactly what we'll do." Rose smiled. "Let's go change into our swimsuits!"

With that said, they change into their swimsuits and set toward the beach. Rose knew where it was so Shego and Drakken followed.

Up arrival at the beach, the sheer beauty of the beach struck them. Clean white sand as far as the eye could see was meet by clear blue sea. A row of palm trees formed a barrier between the jungle and the beach and they could see a few Krabbys' running about in the sand at the water's edge.

"Wow," Shego said, taking in the sight, "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, it's been forever since I've been here." Rose replied.

Drakken laughed and nodded in agreement. The three of them walked further out onto the beach, watching Joey and Maria swimming about in the ocean but mostly splashing each other and generally just mucking around. It was slightly amusing to Rose and her friends, while looking for a suitable place to stop and found one just halfway across the beach.

"Do I have to?" Drakken asked, not liking the idea of stripping from his dark blue shirt that he wore with his black swimming trunks.

"You promised!" Rose pouted, dropping her towel on the soft white sand, straightened it out and layed down. She was wearing a dark-violet bikini with little white bows sewn to the front of the bikini top and on the sides of the bikini bottoms. Then taking down her black sunglasses from her head and placing them on.

Shego was already laying down comfortably on her beach towel, wearing a black bikini and black sunglasses, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Drakken didn't want to bother, so he gave in and placed his towel next to Shego's, pulled off the T-shirt he was wearing over his head, dropped it beside him before laying back and starring at the sky.

Rose had been watching, but you really couldn't tell because she wore her black sunglasses. She had to admit that black was Drakken's best color that complimented his blue skin, black eyes, and black hair. Although scratch the long ponytail that made him so 80s-ish un-popular. Okay, so he wasn't the strong and physic type of guy that made girls fawn over and giggle madly of love, but he was handsome and somewhat cute, even though evil also.

'_**Rosalind! You know better than to think of a guy who's already engaged, like THAT!'**_ her mind screamed at her. She mentally cursed at herself for supposedly liking guys with a bad-boy aurora or ways of being evil.

Rose resumed laying still, like she was sleeping. It was quite peaceful to just kick back and not worry over anything important.

A while later from strolling down the beach, collecting seashells, and cooling off in the water, lunch was ready and they headed back to the house. Then finishing the rest of the day talking mostly of the upcoming wedding and other important things left unmentioned.

**§To Be Continued§**

(1) **Remember back to chapter 11? Well, I left out detail that Amber was really good friends with Kim Possible, and since Amber knew about every villain in Kim's world...Kim and Ron were called into action and brought into the Pokemon World, with the help of teleportation by Wayd!  
**(2) Damien is four years younger than Rose. His girlfriend is Emily William, who lives in the Orange Islands with her brother Stephen. Katelyn is two years younger than Rose and works at the mall as a jeweler. Marcus is the oldest child, and Joey is three years older than Maria.  
(3) April is Marcus's wife, and Candace is their fourth child.  
(4) Seamus Nichols is Katelyn's husband and Rose's rival. Jettisons' is another family related to the Machavelli's through Marcus's wife April.  
(5) Shego is related to the Machavelli-Crystal family through her Aunt Catherine.


	14. Villain Convention

**Chapter 14: Villain Convention**

Another week had passed by and Rose was counting down the days until the start of the Pokemon Trainer Convention in Maestro City (1). She didn't know how long her captivity of world domination would never happen for Drakken.

"Come on, please?" Rose begged and asked politely.

It was Saturday evening and there was really nothing to do so Rose joined Drakken and Shego in the living room to watch the Disney movie Finding Nemo.

"I told you I'm not shortening your captivity!" Drakken told her, agitated that he was missing the movie. "I've made my decision already."

"How come after the wedding?" Rose exclaimed. "Both Pokemon Masters are incharge of the Pokemon Trainer Convention! I have to be there by May 1st!"

Shego rolled her eyes as she watched them fight, she stopped the movie.

"HEY!" Rose and Drakken yelled in unison. "WE WERE WATCHING THAT!"

"Doesn't seem like it to me." Shego smirked, holding the remote. "Now I'll turn the movie back on after you two stop yelling."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Rose apologized. "I just wanted to know how much longer I'm here."

"Until the end of the month should be fine." Shego said, sitting back down on the couch. "If you have to attend the Trainer Convention, you'll know how disappointed your mother will be without your attendance at the wedding."

Rose sighed, knowing better not to disobey. "Mother would never forgive me after that."

Shego nodded. "Exactly, and you're a bridesmaid so you have to be there."

"Who's your maid-of-honor, Shego?" Rose asked, curious in wonder.

"Well, scratch what I said about you being bridesmaid. I know you're in the wedding though."

"But Shego, you just said..." Rose was confused.

"You're in the wedding. I'm not telling you anything more, Rosalind. End of discussion."

After the movie, they headed up to their bedrooms to sleep. Rose and Shego walked up the main staircase to the second floor while Drakken went toward the direction of the third floor that led the same way toward the laboratory.

"Make sure you pack your backpack tomorrow morning." Shego said, opening her bedroom door.

Rose was just about to close her door when she stopped and peeked her head out. "For what? Where are we going, Shego?"

"Villain Convention, and you have no choice on not coming, Drakken's rule."

"Convention?" Rose repeated, her eyes widened in shock. "For villains? There's more villains other than you and Drakken?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "I know we haven't disguised this, but Drakken received a letter two days ago that he and I have to attend."

"What about me?" Rose asked, hoping that she could stay with her mother and siblings.

"You're still under prisonment, it's not my decision that you don't have to go." Shego told her, from the sidekick point of view.

Rose nodded, upset. "Okay, I'll pack my stuff."

Shego frowned, she kinda felt bad. "You know, I could convince Drakken not to let you go, but its too late now. Heck, if we knew sooner, you'd probably have a better shot at convincing him."

Rose narrowed her eyes, annoyed over the idea. _'Yeah, leave it to me to convince an engaged man not to let me go to a convention with other villains.'_

"Nah, I wouldn't succeed that well."

Shego shrugged. "All right then, good night."

**§To Be Continued§**

(1) located between Pallet Town and Viridian City.


	15. Cross World Trip

Chapter 15: Cross-World Trip

The following day, Shego and Drakken had been up since 10 am with packing and checking the aircraft. They were about to leave when they suddenly realized something was wrong.

"Shego, where's Rosalind?" Drakken asked, he stopped right in front of the main doors.

"She's coming, I think." Shego replied, not really sure but hoping.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." said a familiar voice, but softer.

The villains turned behind them, and to their surprise was their hostage. She seemed overheated, and yet attractive somewhat. Her hair looked a bit limp, her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were a bit hazy; you really couldn't tell if she had make-up on. She wore a dark blood-red tube-top with a black lace criss-crossing in the front, a black mini skirt with a huge slit on the side, and black high-heeled sandals with straps that wrapped around up to her knees.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Shego pointed, in partial shock and envy.

"My mother sent up some clothing for me since I don't have that much with me." Rose smiled proudly, pulling on her black backpack. "I haven't been shopping since 9 days ago." She said this toward Drakken and he felt really unresponsible.

"All right, come on." Drakken waved off the comment. "We have a ten hour flight ahead of us to the convention."

They left the mansion and climbed into the aircraft, then setting off into the air toward the Villain Convention, back into the un-Pokemon regular World.

Rose didn't know how much of a change she'd go through in another world; more brighter and tanner in color, slim figured, and looked slightly younger in her adult years.

"Wow, so this is what you look like in your world," Rose awed, not believing her own eyes. "I feel like I'm 17 all over again!"

"Yes, get use to it." Drakken grinned down at the young adolescent. "We'll be staying at the convention until Saturday."

"So tell me about the other villains," Rose said, curious in wonder. "I know too much of you and Shego."

"Let's see... there's Monkey Fist." Drakken began to list off.

Monkey Fist?" Rose giggled. "Must like monkeys."

"He wants to rule over monkeys, or said something about Mystical Money Powers." Drakken corrected. "He's an actual English nobleman and knows Tai Shing Peh Kwar, he's a master at that."

"Which would mean Monkey Kung Fu?" Rose asked. "I know the Marshal Arts are very popular back in the Pokemon World, but I've never heard of Monkey Kung Fu. I kinda guessed since the monkey-part is similar to the Pokemon Aipom."

Drakken had almost no idea what she just said, but agreed somewhat. "Yes, I suppose. Anyway, there are other villains besides Monkey Fist."

"Now is that a made up name like yours to cover up an original birth name?" Rose asked, still confused.

"Yes, Rosalind. His original name is Lord Monty Fiske, does that answer your question?" Drakken grit his teeth, annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Oh wow! An English Lord, and he's a nobleman, too! Does he live in a castle in England?" Rose's eyes widened in pure amazement. "I've always wanted to go to England, does he have an accent?"

"SILENCE!" Drakken yelled, a slight breeze blew through Rose's hair. "I told you as much as I knew. May I continue on?"

Rose nodded wordlessly, holding back a cry.

Drakken walked toward a window, looking out at the world below pass by slowly. "As I was saying, there are other villains that might be at the convention. Monkey Fist I know, and another..." He shuddered in thought. "DNAmy."

"I won't ask about her." Rose said, tensing the dislike. "She seems to scar you for some reason, it's not important."

"Right, anyway." Drakken continued. "Duff Killigan is another villain. He's Scottish and a rogue golfer... and where's a kilt."

"It's native for Scottish men to wear kilts and their favorite musical instrument is the bagpipe." Rose said, knowing her culture.

"And there are two more villains." Drakken added. "Well, just one that considers himself a villain. He wants his son to take responsibility and learn ways of villainy."

"Father-son bonding, that's nice." Rose nodded and smiled. "So who are these villains, Drakken?"

"The wealthiest billionaires, Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior. They live in a huge mansion on their own private island, and I think they're Spanish-speaking... or was it Latin."

Rose laughed, she found it funny that Drakken would confuse himself on known information. "That's okay, I'll probably know all about them during the convention. I just hope they don't think I'm a spy for Kim Possible, or think I'm gonna blow the secret of their private villain convention."

"You're completely harmless, Rosalind. These villains wouldn't dare tough property belonging to another villain. Monkey Fist has his monkey ninjas and knows Monkey Kung Fu, Killigan has his exploding golf balls, the Seniors have their expensive machinery, DNAmy has her laboratory, and then..."

"I have nothing to worry," Rose was relieved for once. "Cousins wouldn't dare touch their own blood, isn't that right?"

"I guess," Drakken replied confused and unsure. "But it's strange that I'd never think of you as a relative."

"You learn something new everyday and you have to face facts." Rose said. "You'll be married to Shego, and we'll be cousin-in-laws!"

"She's got a point there." Shego spoke for the first time that whole flight.

"The pilot speaks!" Rose laughed. "How come you're flying the plane and not Drakken?"

"He lacks the knowledge of direction, something that I have but he wants." Shego practically ignored her Boss/fiancé glaring at her in the background.

Hours later, the beautiful daylight had turned to pitch-black nighttime, Shego kept charge of flying the plane since she knew where the location of the Villain Convention, Drakken had contacted the private hotel were the Villain Convention was held and made reservations for their arrival. Rose had fallen asleep, there was really nothing else to do anyway.

**§To Be Continued§**


	16. Meeting New Villains

Chapter 16: Meeting New Villains

The plane landed, it was after 9 o'clock. The destination was finally accomplished, even though it took 10 hours to get there.

Shego got up from her seat and stretched. "Okay, sitting for ten hours and flying a plane really isn't a good combination. This Convention better leave me time to relax or someone's gonna get hurt." She went over to the door and opened it, jumping outside.

Drakken had followed, but he had to carry the sleeping Rose out of the plane. "My hands are full. Get the luggage, Shego."

Shego rolled her eyes, she kinda wondered why it was so quiet the rest of the plane-trip. She went into the plane and came out carrying two suitcases and a backpack.

They walked inside the huge 3-story hotel and up to the front desk where the manager stood.

"Ah yes, you must be Dr. Drakken and Shego?" the manager asked, checking a book on registered names.

"Correct, and our guest." Drakken referred to the sleeping girl in his arms. "I called earlier to remind of my reservations?"

"Right here, Dr. Drakken." The manager turned around to the huge shelf containing empty spaces for key-cards. He then held three key-cards in his hand, handing one to Drakken. "This one belongs to the suite you'll be sharing with Mr. Fisk, and Killigan." Then gives the remaining two cards to Shego. "Miss Shego, you and your guest will be sharing your suite with a Miss Amy Hall."

"Good God, Amy's here." Drakken muttered annoyedly.

"Come on!" Shego snapped. "The others are waiting for us."

"Yell a little louder, why don't you." Drakken glared at her rudely. "Or have you forgotten that our prisoner is still asleep?"

They walked down a long hallway and knocked on a door that had a gold plaque reading 'Meeting Room'. Shego knocked on the door.

"Come in!" someone yelled from inside.

Rose began to wake up, her eyes fluttered open. "Huh, whu? Ahh, whe amei?"

"Well you finally wake up." Drakken chuckled, he let the girl down onto her feet. "We're at the Villain Convention already."

"Right now?" Rose yawned, refixing her hair and outfit. "So where are the others?"

"Inside this room." Shego said, opening the door.

They walked inside the room that contained a couch and two chairs set in front of a big screen tv with a Playstation 2, a bar with stools, a pinball machine, and a table with five chairs.

There were five people in the room, all guys except for one woman. An old man holding a black cane for balance, another that showed resemblance to a monkey, the third guy wearing a tartan kilt, and the fourth was younger than the others with a buff build.

"When you called to remind us you were on your way down here, you didn't mention about bringing a guest." The monkey-like man replied to Drakken, then looking at Rose very suspiciously.

"Change of plans, get use to it." Shego said, somewhat tired from the plane-trip. "This is my cousin, she'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hello, I'm Rosalind Machavelli." Rose waved, smiling innocently.

"Oh what a precious little angel you are!" cooed the unmentioned woman in the room, she came up to Rose and pinched her cheek. "I bet you're quite the heartbreaker to the boys!"

This woman was small and chubby. She wore a pink lab coat with red pants to match. She had short black hair and wore very thin glasses over her eyes. She had a split in the middle of her teeth, which was noticeable when she smiled. Right underneath the collar of her coat she wore a little otterfly **(cuddle buddy)**.

"Well I suppose." Rose rubbed the sore spot on her cheek that was now more pinker than usual. "Then again, I've been kidnapped for 3 weeks!"

"Kidnapped?" The woman gasped and then glared at Drakken. "You've corrupted the poor child's mind! She has no freedom!"

"Amy, the girl's father owned my new lair a while back." Drakken replied, though not really in the mood. "And her freedom is only bounded to the lair."

"I see." DNAmy nodded. "If I were you that kidnapped her, I'd turn her into the cutest little cuddle buddy in the world!"

Luckily Rose didn't hear that because she was interested in watching the man with a muscular build, sun-lamp tan and Caesar haircut playing the pinball machine.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Rose asked in her sweet flirtatious voice, she had to reach her arm up to tap the young man's shoulder since he stood at six feet and she was only an inch shorter.

The man turned his head slightly, not suspecting to see a pretty girl looking up at him. A red blush formed on his face, but he quickly hid it as he resumed his concentration on the pinball game. "Señor Junior Senior, now go away."

Rose narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, she was disappointed of such rudeness. "You're no fun." Then with an evil grin and an idea, she climbed onto the pinball machine and sat on the balls of her feet with a nice view of cleavage showing from her blood-red tube top. "Game over, hun. Talk to me."

"Aaahhh! Get off!" Junior screamed at her, the whole room watching in mere astonishment or amusement. A sound was heard from the machine, and on the little screen blinked the words _**'GAME OVER'**_. "Now look what you did? I lost!"

"Excuse me, it's not the end of the world!" Rose yelled back, she jumped off the machine. "And just for that, I'll go talk to someone else who cares... UN-LIKE YOU!" She walked over to the couch and sat down, muttering 'not-so-nice' words under her breath.

The room was dead silent, except for the nasty glares going toward Junior.

"Maybe I'll take back what I said," DNAmy reconsidered changing the young girl into a cuddle buddy. "Shego, you say she's your cousin?"

"My father's great niece." Shego nodded. "And Drakken's, through marriage."

"Ooooow! Marriage?" Amy cooed excitedly, freaking everybody out in the meantime. "Does that mean you two... AWWW!"

Shego was about to respond when Rose interrupted. "It's true, if denied." Then ignoring a glare or two. "The wedding is on the first weekend of May, isn't that the same weekend as Mother's Day?"

"M-M-Mother's Day?" Drakken stuttered, worriedly. "Please don't remind me of that!"

"Hmm, I remember you telling me about that." Rose nodded, deep in thought. "On-top of the other times that you were defeated by Kim Possible."

That name struck a deep angered and very annoyed nerve on everyone except for Rose.

"Aye lassie, don't mention that name." growled a Scottish man that's half-bald with a red beard wearing a green beret and a tartan kilt.

"So you're Duff Killigan?" Rose raised her eyebrow at the man. "I kinda figured the unexpected of that."

"And there's really not much about you that we know, Miss Machavelli." said a rich voice of an English/British accent.

Rose jumped slightly and turned to face something pure black; until realizing it was just black cloth of a ninja costume. A black shirt with a v-neck and sleeves that ended a little below elbow-length that poofed out a bit, the waist part was tied tight with two strips of fabric hanging down, and pants that ended a couple inches above heel-length and poofed like the sleeves.

Rose had to tilt her head upward to actually see she was looking at a man with a stern expression in his black rimmed blue eyes and his black eyebrows tipped down in somewhat frustration. He had a long monkey-like face with a straightened undecided frown. His black hair spiked out from his forehead, above his monkey-ish ears. His wrists were bandage-like wrappings up to his elbows, his hands were slightly large and had thick black hair coming out to his knuckles. The same bandage wrappings were on his legs above the heels, the same type of black thick hair on his feet that looked like hands.

"Oh, and you wanna know?" Rose raised her eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips. "Okay, fine." She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "I'm the daughter of Giovanni Machavelli, you probably don't know him like I do."

"You mean _THE_ Giovanni Machavelli?" asked the old man holding his black cane (1). He showed resemblance to Señor Junior Senior. His accent was that of Italian-Spanish.

Rose looked at the old man in bewilder, completely ignoring Junior sitting beside her. "Guess outsiders of my world know my family too. Anyway, my father rules the Team Rocket organization in Kanto and Johto, did I mention he runs the Viridian City Gym?"

"This is located WHERE?" the monkey-mutant man questioned, confused like the others except for **(Drakken, Shego, and Señor Senior Senior)**.

"I'm sorry, sir." Rose apologized. "I come from the Pokemon World. Pokemon is a pseudonym for pocket monsters with special powers existing in sixteen types around the world is use for trainer battles and evolution."

"Interesting, do go on." The monkey-man said. "And do refer to me as Lord Monkey Fist."

"Not Lord Monty Fiske or just Monty?" Rose asked, pouting cutely.

"All right, either one is fine." Monkey Fist couldn't resist such innocence from a young female adolescent endowed in beauty.

"Thanks, as I was saying..." Rose continued until it was about time to head out of the Meeting Room and up to get a good night's rest.

**§To Be Continued§**

(1) Señor Senior Senior, he knows Giovanni through that rich-billionaire club from that KP Animalogy episode.


	17. Villain Chatroom

Chapter 17: Villain Chatroom

Rose found it quite fun that night,meeting new people and forming acquaintances. If she had refused to being captured in the first place, none of this would have happen.

The new villains really didn't seem that bad, even if they were unfamous in the world. So their schemes were not accomplished, but their hateful passion toward Kim Possible was unbeatable.

"You guys must have had corruptive childhoods that made you all turn so evil." Rose shook her head disappointedly. "My childhood turned out perfect, look where I am now? I stepped down from being a Pokemon Master and I was gym leader of Pallet Town Gym, but I've taken my father's position as Viridian City Gym Leader, and I was a Team Rocket agent but I quit because that interfered with my recent studies at Celadon University **(1)**."

"You had friends, you didn't need to worry about people making fun of you all the time and pushing you around for the heck of it." Drakken told her, what had been building up all this time.

"And you had parents and siblings, mostly a family that loved you." Monkey Fist added. "Not that you needed to worry if they died in another country."

Rose felt really ashamed, she was quiet while walking with the others down the hallway and into the elevator. The villains were staying in suites, though they were not co-ed. Rose was staying with Shego and DNAmy while Drakken was rooming with Monkey Fist and Killigan. Señor Senior Senior and Junior had a suite to themselves until the other two showed up.

Shego opened the door with her key-card, then walking in the room with Rose and DNAmy. It was huge with a living room, mini kitchen, and 3 bedrooms with a built-in bathroom in each room.

"I didn't think the hotel would have these in the suites." Shego motioned to the Dell Computer set on a table near the television.

"Can I get on?" Rose asked, her eyes widened in glee at the computer.

"I don't know, if Drakken caught you getting on this late at night..." Shego replied unsurely, the clock on the end table in the living room read 11 o'clock P.M.

"I'll get off, give me until midnight." Rose said, half begging.

Shego sighed. "It's your life, kid. Just get off by midnight. If Drakken catches you, don't you dare pin this on me." With that she walked off toward her bedroom.

Rose nodded, waiting until the door to Shego's room closed. DNAmy had already gone to her room as well, then Rose ran to the computer and logged onto her Instant Messenger screen name.

**SecretMaster87 has logged on**

On the screen, there were chatrooms for Middleton, Upperton, Lowerton, Tri City, and any other topic. One seemed to have caught Rose's interest, Villains.

"Hmm, I wonder if anyone I know is in there." Rose smiled and right clicked on the Villain chatroom.

There were at least four screen names: Darken68, Monkey75, Golfer63, and SeñorJ80.

Darken68: Rosalind, what are you doing on the computer this late at night?

SecretMaster87: Let me guess. You're watching me through your spy-cam, Drakken?

Darken68: Yes, it's set up on my laptop. Now get off!

SecretMaster87: Shego said I can stay on till midnight. Want me to go wake her up?

Darken68: NO! I'll take your word, be lucky I'm this nice to you.

SecretMaster87: **(smiles innocently)** I thought cousins were nice all the time?

Darken68: **(undecided expression)** How should I know? We're only cousins through marriage.

SecretMaster87: The wedding isn't till May, and we've known each other for only three weeks.

Darken68: Okay, and your point is?

SecretMaster87: **(rolls her eyes)** Nevermind.

Monkey75: Sorry to interrupt, but Miss Machavelli? What name do you go by?

SecretMaster87: My full birth name is Rosalind Daniela Machavelli. So you can either call me Rose or Rosalind.

Golfer63: Doesn't that confuse ya, lassie?

SecretMaster87: Not really, I've only stuck to Rose all my life. None of my friends have called me Rosalind.

SeñorJ80: **};- - **May I call you Rose?

SecretMaster87: Thought you were still mad at me for interrupting your game?

SeñorJ80: **(smiles like a Cheshire cat)** I did like it when you climbed onto the pinball machine and blocked my view of the game.

Monkey75: **(evil monkey grin)** Yes indeed, some of us did find that quite interesting.

SecretMaster87: **(yells)** You guys have a one-track mind and practically stick to it 24/7! And don't ask how I know, its instincts! Good-bye!

SecretMaster87 signs off **(not really, though)**

Darken87: Well its about time she got off anyway, it's already midnight.

Golfer63: So the lassie will be mad at us tomorrow?

Monkey75: Correction Killigan. It is already tomorrow which is really today.

SeñorJ80 signs off

Darken68: I'm going to sleep before I get confused by this.

Golfer63: Aye, what you said.

Darken68 and Golfer63 sign off

Monkey75: **(narrows his eyes, annoyed)** Oh peachy, which leaves me no one to say goodnight to!

SecretMaster87 signs on **(from invisibility)**

SecretMaster87: **(winks and blows a kiss)** Goodnight, Monty... Or should I say... Good morning...

SecretMaster87 signs off **(literally)**

Rose giggles and shuts off the computer, then gets up from her seat and walks into her bedroom.

Back on the computer, in the chatroom...

Monkey75: **(speechless)**...

And for a fact, Monkey Fist actually gawked at the screen, not believing that the young girl had been on under invisibility and said goodnight TO HIM out of all people.

Monkey75 signs off

The rest of the day would be a complete mystery to everyone until finding out what actually really happens.

**§To Be Continued§**

(1) A college in Celadon City of the Kanto Region of the Pokemon World.

Okay, I was bored when I wrote this chapter out and came up with the idea of a little online chat with Rose and the guy villains. All really thanks to the Mother's Day episode quotes between Drakken and Shego.

_**Drakken: Behind this door is the most secret substance on the planet!**_

_**Shego: Wait, if it's so secret, how do you hear about it?**_

_**Drakken: Online chatroom. You should really spend more time on the internet, Shego.**_

_**Shego: No thanks, I have a life.**_

Tell me what you think in the Reviews, please and thank you.


	18. Offended Trouble

You'll like this chapter, it may be a bit freaky and sad though. A villain tries to hit on Rose **(scaring her really)** and another villain is offended by a comment that Rose says so the other would back of. Take a guess on who the villains might be first, then read this chapter to find out if you're correct

Chapter 18: Offended Trouble

About ten hours later, breakfast was being served in the hotel restaurant downstairs. Everyone was downstairs except for one that forgot the set _**her**_ alarm clock.

Those that were eating looked up just to see Rose walk in. Her cherry-red hair was curly yet limp and rested at her shoulders as did her bangs that pointed around her forehead. She still seemed overheated as her cheeks were pink and her eyes were a bit hazy.

This time, she wore a purple spaghetti strap top with a white bow sewed right where the V-neck stopped and a small amount of cleavage would've shown, blue jean shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, and brown sandals.

"Morning, I forgot to set my alarm clock last night." Rose said, half embarrassed. She sat down and grabbed a banana, about to peel and eat it when the silence disturbed her. "Someone talk, please."

"Did anyone sleep well last night?" DNAmy asked casually.

"Yes." Nearly everyone replied.

"Without the distraction of the computers in the suites?" Shego added, laughing. "Those are a waste of time, you know."

Everyone glared at Shego except for DNAmy.

"And no one would really care about your computer free life either, Shego." Rose said, controlling her temper. "Okay, so I was on for an hour, that doesn't mean I don't have a life! I've lived childhood for 9 years, Pokemon training for 4 years, Pokemon Mastery for 4 years, and a steady relationship for 2 years within 3 years of college!"

"Well sorry if I offended you, Princess!"

"Oh no, you're not calling me that!" Rose warned darkly. "I'm the wrong girl for that kind of nickname."

"Then is there a special name you have picked out?" Shego asked, smirking evilly.

Rose had a look to kill, which didn't scare anyone except for Señor Senior Junior. Her hazy pink face covered the fire engine red embarrassment, she stormed off. Muttering something about the swimming pool to cool off.

"Does the lassie always have that kind of temper?" Killigan asked, after breakfast was finally over.

"Not all the time," Shego resumed to finish filing her nails. "She's really a good kid."

"So you say she's older than she looks?" Monkey Fist questioned, slightly interested. "I for once thought the girl had to be at least Kim Possible's age."

"What the hell are you suspecting?" Shego raised her eyebrow, very suspicious and yet somewhat worried.

"Oh, nothing really-" but then Monkey Fist was interrupted by a high-pitched scream from outside.

"Who forgot to tell Rose that Gill had already claimed the pool area?" Shego asked, her eyes narrowed annoyedly.

"Wasn't that you?" DNAmy asked. "We were the first two down here this morning, and we saw Gill arrive."

"All right, fine. I guess it-Hey! Wait for me!" Shego yelled to the others that were leaving, she and DNAmy followed.

Outside the hotel, the courtyard swimming pool, with an outdoor hot tub, had a tropical theme of palm trees and lounging chairs, and a gazebo. There was a building with an indoor pool and hot-tub section.

Near the swimming pool, Rose had already changed from her clothes to a dark purple bikini that complimented her form. She was backing away from a creature, which looked like a combination of a fish and a man, complete with red eyes, scales and a huge muscular body.

"Keep away from me, or I'll sent out my Pokemon." Rose warned, frightened of the creature.

"Come now, you're such a pretty little mermaid." The fish-mutant chuckled evilly. "How bout a kiss and I'll leave you alone?"

"No! I'll never kiss a mutant-freak like you!" Rose screamed, she was cornered and the creature was advancing closer.

"You don't know when to back off, do you Gill?" came the snide voice of Shego.

Rose was relieved that someone came to the rescue. She came outside half an hour ago just to swim, but Gill scared her half to death and chased her around the courtyard pool, convincing that he'd stop if she went out on a date with him. Though there were others outside, Señor Senior Senior was napping in a lounge chair and Señor Senior Junior was also lounging on a blown-up chair in the pool.

Gill sneered, irritated that his little game with the pretty girl was over. "I was just-"

Rose interrupted him, crying out. "He lies! And I'm shivering wet to the point it's not funny!"

Señor Senior Senior was disturbed from his nap, he grumbled and turned to the empty chair with only a towel. He picked up the towel and threw it where Rose was crouched in the corner and Gill blocking her.

Rose reached out her hand for the towel, but Gill grabbed it and held it high out of her reach.

"Looking for this?" Gill laughed, dangling the black towel with tropical fish and blue dolphins on the front. "I'm sure you want it, 'cause it's pretty like you."

"Your flattery is getting you nowhere!" Rose exclaimed, she saw at the corner on the left side that Drakken and Monkey Fist were creeping up behind Gill. "And at this rate, I don't date mutant-animal freaks!"

These words stopped Monkey Fist right in his tracks, he thought the young woman was very beautiful and started to have feelings for her, maybe even suggesting about courting her. He growled and ran toward Gill, like a wild gorilla on rampage.

Drakken didn't bother now the help out because he was kinda scared, he backed away and stood next to Shego and DNAmy.

Gill knew that something was wrong, he turned a little too late in time. He was kicked hard and flown into the swimming pool. A large wave formed and knocked Señor Senior Junior off his lounging chair and out of the pool completely, flying into other lounging chairs.

Rose stifled a giggle, but it really wasn't funny because Señor Senior Junior was hurt. She grabbed her towel and stood up, about to join the others when she stopped and found her path blocked.

Monkey Fist was staring her down, a mixture between anger and lust **(Well, what villain wouldn't stare at a girl in just a bikini?)**. Mostly by her words toward Gill, but then offend him as well.

"Your words hurt, Miss Machavelli?"

"I didn't mean to offend you." Rose said, she lowered her head in shame. "I only said that to Gill so he'd back off."

Monkey Fist placed his hand on Rose's shoulder and squeezed hard. "Watch your choice of words next time."

Rose nodded, she flinched at the pain on her shoulder. "Yes, sir." Then she was free to join the others, but actually made a run back inside the hotel.

**§To Be Continued§**


	19. Gill and Dementor

Chapter 19: Gill and Dementor

Later that night, Rose ammerged from her room. She had been crying because she offended Monkey Fist, but she really didn't mean to when the comment was toward Gill. Her make-up was ruined and her face was tear-stained. She managed to re-fix her make-up and pull on the same spaghetti strap top in dark purple, then with a pair of dark purple flares and black 2-inch sandals. Her hair was left down except for some held in pigtails.

Rose left her room and walked through the rest of the suite. She just passed by the computer and saw an email flashing on the screen.

"What the...? Who sent this?"

Email

_**SecretMaster87,**_

_**Come downstairs after 8 P.M., and bring your swimsuit!**_

_**Anonymous**_

End Email

"Oh, I see." Rose nodded. "Since I didn't get that much time to swim, all thanks to Gill really."

Rose grabbed her key-card and her favorite beach towel, leaving the room and walking down the hall toward the elevator leading to the first floor of the hotel.

Outside in the courtyard swimming area, there was no one there except for Señor Senior Junior.

"Hi Junior, where is everyone?" Rose sat down on another chair and dropped her towel.

The man with the Caesar haircut lowered his sunglasses and smiled at the young adolescent girl. "Convention meeting, they won't be done until 8:30 P.M. You seemed very upset earlier, what happened?"

"Didn't you see Gill almost attack me?" Rose asked, still upset. "He's mutant-fish and my comment kinda offended Monkey Fist."

"Yes, I know." Junior agreed. "I was knocked out of the pool, and you laughed."

"Oh, I didn't mean to. Monkey Fist jump-kicked Gill into the pool and I guess no one knew that you were in there." Rose giggled slightly.

Junior grinned, he had to admit that he couldn't possibly stay mad at such a cute girl. "All right then. So would you like to join me in the hot tub? There is plenty of time to relax and enjoy this nice privacy that we have."

Rose blushed, knowing that the guy was suspecting something. "I would, but I'm looking for someone that sent me an email. They told me to meet them down here and said for me to bring my swimsuit."

Junior frowned in disappointment. "Oh, okay. Maybe we can do something later, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure Junior." Rose waved and walked off with her towel in hand, then muttering to herself. "In your dreams."

Not even looking where she was going, Rose knocked into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch who you're walking into!" the mysterious person yelled.

Rose got up and brushed the dirt off her outfit. "Why don't y-you..." She gawked in shock of whom she was yelling back to.

It was a guy, he had to have been around her age. He was two inches taller than her; and wore black sandals, black baggy jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt. He had messy dark black-brown hair, black rimmed brown eyes and whitish-green pale skin. He looked as if he could be related to Shego, even though he's someone new.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Rose asked, taking a closer look at the handsome guy.

"I wouldn't think so," the guy smirked. "Unless I recognize a cutie like you."

Rose blushed. "Oh thanks, so what's your name? I'm Rosalind Machavelli."

"Gregory Moss, a secret villain that Kim Possible doesn't know about."

"Wow, you must be that good to keep yourself secret." Rose said, amazed. "I come from the Pokemon World, not much if you know of it."

"Heard bits and pieces from the other villains." Gregory replied, he turned slightly and saw Señor Senior Junior watching suspiciously. "You wanna talk elsewhere, maybe under the gazebo?"

"Sure, I'd really like to just relax and talk." Rose nodded, smiling somewhat. "I've been cooped up in my room all day, the morning was really awful with this mutant-villain that scared me."

So for an hour at least, Rose talked to this Gregory-villain under the gazebo. He was really nice, and he paid full attention when she talked; his eyes never left her own for a second.

"What about you?" Rose asked, which got Gregory snapped back to reality. "Was your childhood that rough it turned you evil?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not mean all the time. Only when I try to get revenge on this one guy I met in summer camp a few years ago." Gregory took a breath, closed his eyes and thought back to the memory. "You may know him, Ron Stoppable. He had swimming for activity and I had arts & craft. I really don't like arts & craft, but I love swimming. So we traded activities, but I didn't know there was this toxicated muk that contaminated the lake and..."

"So what happened?" Rose asked, completely interested.

Gregory frowned, he really didn't want to say or he'd reveal his true identity... Gill, the mutated fish monster. "I can't, you'll hate me and won't talk to me ever again."

"What does that have to do with it?" Rose was confused. "I just met you an hour ago."

"Not just an hour ago," Gregory corrected. "Do you remember what happened this morning?"

"Yes, I told you about that." Rose said. "Why?"

"That fish-mutant... it was me. I wasn't thinking very clearly, and I have a different mind from just my normal human one." Gregory explained quickly, he took her hand in his and looked into her pretty blue eyes. "Rose, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

"You're not Gregory Moss? Just that fish-mutant? You almost attacked me!" Rose backed away, scared that she was talking to the villain from this morning. "I don't know if I should forgive you!"

"Rosalind, please. Okay listen, my real (full) name is Gill Gregory Moss. I know I did almost attack you, but I didn't mean to. I really am sorry."

"You better not be saying that so I'd feel bad AND you just want to go out with me!" Rose warned, taking a Pokeball off her belt. "I have protection and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Honestly, I really am sorry. I just don't have anyone to talk to and..."

"You thought scaring an innocent girl and chasing her until she'd went out with you would work?" Rose exclaimed.

"No, it didn't work." Gill replied, upset. "But really, I'm sorry and I do want to make it up to you."

"All right, we can be friends. That'll make it even." Rose held out her hand.

Gill put in his hand and shook it, smiling. "Sounds good. So what is that device you're holding?"

"A Pokeball, pocket ball actually." Rose laughed, holding her Pokeball. "It holds a Pokemon of your choice. A Pokemon is a pocket monster, there are 16 types and have special powers in use for battles and training."

"You have a Pokemon in there?" Gill asked, pointing at the device.

"Yes, but Drakken told me not to bring it out and show off." Rose sighed, she placed the ball back onto her belt. "Anyway, how long have you been the fish mutant? I'm surprised you change back to human, Gill."

"This muck that contaminated the lake at Camp Wannaweep, it was enchanted. At day I'd be fish-mutant and by night human, or it can be the other way around."

"Kind of like this movie I watched a while back," Rose agreed. "About a princess who's suppose to be saved by a handsome prince, but really saved by an ogre. The Princess had a secret, she was cursed as a little girl; turned to ogre at night and returned to normal by day. And the princess is saved by the ogre from this guy that's suppose to be king, she was given true loves' first kiss and took form as an ogre to be with the other ogre."

"Some twisted fairytale that is," Gill laughed. "We should go inside, so the others don't worry."

"Yeah, if I can see my way through the pool area." Rose said, looking out at the pitch-black area.

"Come on, I'll lead you." Gill took her hand in his and they walked out of the courtyard swimming area and inside the hotel.

"Did you write me that email?" Rose asked, curious.

"Yeah, that was me." Gill grinned. "You came and I wasn't stood up, so maybe we can be more than friends?"

"Don't count your starfish, there are other fish in the sea." Rose smiled somewhat.

"No mermaids either?" Gill pouted in disappointment.

Rose laughed. "Mermaids are a myth, they exist in fairytales, like the Disney movie The Little Mermaid and sequel Return To The Sea."

They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the 'Meeting Room' door.

"Watch this," Rose winked and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" said a voice from inside.

"Special delivery of a dozen lemon bars!" Rose replied, giggling as she heard the scrap of a chair pushed back and rushing of footsteps.

The door opened, Drakken appeared with an excited and happy smile on his face. "Lemon bars, where are they?"

Rose cracked up laughing. "There aren't any! I just said that so someone would open the door!"

Drakken growled, stepped out of the way for Rose and Gill to come in. "What have I told you about-"

"—Joking around because you take things so seriously?" Rose finished, smiling innocently.

"Oh no, not you too!" Drakken couldn't believe what he just heard.

"About the fact that I'm like Kim Possible? Finishing sentences, escaping traps, and always landing a villain in jail before an evil diabolical plan actually succeeds and dominates the world?"

"YES!" the whole room said in unison.

Rose had such a pointless expression on her face. "Okay, no offense, but you people suck. If you actually want to defeat Kim Possible, beat her at her own game. Put her up against someone just as equal at what she does best!"

"Someone equal to Kim Possible..." Drakken thought aloud. "Does this involve cloning?"

"Cloning? Oh my God, no technology!" Rose yelled. "That's why you always get defeated by Kimmi—OH MY GOD, thank you SO MUCH for getting me to say it now! Anyway, there's too much brain and less use of brawn."

"Yes, I agree." Said a short and stocky man in a read and black outfit and wearing a black mask. "But I mostly save my brawn to my henchmen."

"Henchmen?" Rose raised her eyebrow. "That's the lowest! I've never met a guy who's afraid of fighting... ACTUAL FIGHTING, not the use of someone else in battle."

"So vhat world do you come from that other people aren't used in battle?" asked the midget-masked man.

"The Pocket Monster World," Rose replied. "Pokemon, which is short for pocket monsters, are used in battles and competitions for leagues. There are 16 types and have very special powers."

"Interesting, and you say this from experience?"

"Twelve years exactly." Rose said proudly. "Three years training, four years of Mastery, and three years of college."

"Excellent, and you have experience of being a villain? Surely that is why you are here, Miss..."

"Rosalind Machavelli, I am somewhat of a villain because my father owns an evil organization, Team Rocket. So yeah, but I haven't been in reach and my father is probably wondering where Agent 26 (that's Rose) had disappeared to."

"Machavelli? In any relation to Giovanni Machavelli?"

"Okay, that's the fourth person outside the Pokemon World that knows my family." Rose was confused and freaked out. "Who are you that says this?"

"I am Professor Dementor." The midget-masked villain introduced. "Are you here with your father?"

"No, I am a prisoner." Rose sighed. "I was kidnapped three weeks ago by two villains. One of them is my mother's cousin, the other villain is engaged to my cousin. Do you need another clue?"

"If that would help." Dementor agreed. "A much needed clue would be useful."

"I know this Pans Dimensional Vortex Inducer was stolen..."

"Drakken?" Dementor half hollered in shock. "You kidnapped this girl AND..."

"Does the whole world-" Drakken began, agitated about his engagement.

"And the Pokemon World..." Rose added.

"That too, have to know anything of my business?" Drakken finished, then turning to his prisoner. "What have I told you about interrupting me when I'm talking?"

"Hey, it's not my fault." Rose defended herself. "Your idea coming into MY WORLD and KIDNAPPING ME for world domination THAT YOU NEVER GOT!"

"Now if you said that again, try using an indoor voice." Shego frowned slightly, rubbing her ear.

"Oops, sorry." Rose laughed, embarrassed. "My bad on that part."

The rest of the night goes well and yet closer that Rose gets along agreeably with the other villains.

**§To Be Continued§**


	20. Villainess Ways

Chapter 20: Villainess Ways

The very next day goes along nicely. No bad comments were made, except for joking around half the time. Another convention meeting was planned for that evening and the rest of the day was free to everyone.

"Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring"

During the free time of the day, everyone was relaxing and lounging outside in the courtyard swimming area.

Rose and Gill were splashing each other, but mostly messing around for the fun of it. Señor Senior Junior was also in the pool lounging on a floating-chair, as so was Dementor. Everyone else was sunbathing or sleeping on the lounging chairs.

Drakken had almost been asleep, but his cell phone had been ringing for the past five minutes. Thinking that it might be a wrong number, he ignored it.

"Are ye daft man? Answer the phone already!" Duff yelled, irritated and disturbed from napping.

Drakken growled, annoyed of whom might be calling. "Hello, who is it?" There was a slight pause as someone answered on the other end. "Mother? How did you know where to reach me?"

The other villains exchanged glances, wondering why Drakken's mother would be calling. Yet they listened intently to the conversation.

"Yes, I'm doing quite fine, mother." Drakken said into the phone. "Just taking a break from my radio program and treating myself to a nice vacation."

"Drakken, is that really your mother on the phone?" Rose asked, she just got out of the pool and she was dripping wet.

"Oh... uh... That was one of my callers that won a radio contest last week." Drakken told his mother nervously, motioning to Rose to be quiet.

"Radio contest? Oh my God, you're such a liar! Gimme that!" Rose grabbed her towel and dried herself off, then she took the cell phone off of Drakken and spoke in a voice of sugarcoated innocence. "Hello Mrs. Lipsky, how are you?"

Shego began to laugh, she knew that Rose was using her sweetest voice to drive Drakken crazy, and this actually fascinated the other villains.

"So you haven't been told about me?" Rose asked into the phone, slightly surprised. "I'm Rosalind Machavelli, but I go Rose since Rosalind is _**such**_ a fancy name. Your son and his assistant kidnaped me three weeks and two days ago. Oh wow, he didn't tell you? Well, your son is an evil villain trying to take over the world. It's not that bad and he hasn't been in jail that many times. Did he tell you he's engaged to be married soon?" She blushed slightly at what Drakken's mother was telling her. "No, I'm sorry to say, but it's not me. I know, I sound like _**such**_ a sweet girl, but he's engaged to his assistant... That girl with black hair and wearing that body suit. Yes, she's my cousin, I never knew she was until last week! Okay, the wedding is set on the first weekend in May, around Mother's Day. I know, a wonderful way for a son to appreciate his mother and soon-to-be bride. Well, it was very nice talking to you, but I have to get going. Don't worry, I'll make sure your widdle Drewbiekins stays out of trouble. Yes, can't wait to see you then, bye."

Rose pressed a button on the phone to end the conversation. She giggled, her face was very rosy and her eyes were lit in excitement. "Here ya go," She held out the cell phone. "Your mom is so nice! She's just like my mom! I can't wait to meet her at the wedding!"

Drakken took the cell phone, he practically crushed it in his bare hand because he was very mad. "You are GROUNDED until I say so! Now get to your room and don't come out until AFTER THE CONVENTION MEETING!"

"What the hell?" Rose exclaimed. "You would've had to tell your mother that you're a villain sooner-or-later. I mean, hasn't she ever asked about your blue skin?"

"Lab experiment in college," Drakken muttered.

"Liar, you experimented on yourself AFTER you dropped out of college," Rose corrected. "Because why? You thought you could impress your friends with technology... Like robots for dates? Oh my God, you just had to be yourself! And I'll admit now, before your engagement to Shego and finding out that we're cousins... I was really starting to like you, but it's too late now." She stormed off, but in a controlled and calm way.

Drakken watched the young girl walk off and disappear into the hotel, completely mad at himself for letting his anger get the best of him. Maybe it was a good idea that his mother knew that he was a villain, and his engagement to Shego.

"Well I must say," Monkey Fist interrupted the silence, he too had watched the girl leave toward inside. "Miss Machavelli certainly has a feisty spirit."

"Aye," Killigan agreed. "Must run in the family."

"You really didn't have to punish her even more than the prisonment she's already under." Shego defended her cousin.

"I suppose I was a little too harsh." Drakken admitted, the he sighed. "All right, Rose won't be grounded."

"Oh goodie!" Señor Junior cheered, scaring everyone barely. "Can I go tell her? Please, huh, can I?"

"Now Junior," Señor Senior reassured. "You should leave time for the girl to calm down. Surely you wouldn't want to go up and then return with cat-scratches from a mood that shouldn't be dealt with."

"Yes I would." Señor Junior insisted, thinking something nasty in the meanwhile.

"You guys definitely think too much." Shego commented. "It's like you see my cousin as a cat-mutant villain underneath her innocent identity."

That really got everyone's attention, and thinking a lot more than usual.

"Wouldn't hurt to find out if it's true." Drakken suggested. "This would specifically involve the splicing DNA of a human and cat." He turned to DNAmy. "You still have that Genomic Sequencer?"

"Depends on what's in it for me?" Amy replied, expecting something from this upcoming plan.

"All right fine, how much do you want if the DNA splicing works?" Drakken asked, not liking the idea of paying in cash.

"At least a thousand." Amy smiled, though taking a guess of what equipment would be needed.

"You're kidding, right?" Shego asked, shocked at such a high price for DNA splicing. "That's almost half my paycheck."

"I suppose we could help." Señor Senior Senior implied from him and Junior. "Pay the expenses, but this plan had better be useful to take over the world."

"Oh, it will." Drakken agreed. "Almost like taking over two worlds! Yes, I can see it now... she'll be very intelligent with a 99.9 IQ, have cat-like qualities and other abilities such as speed faster than a flying bullet, and not forgetting other skills well needed."

"You say this like it will happen tomorrow." Monkey Fist gave an incredulous look.

"Well duh," Shego rolled her eyes. "Everyone should know how Drakken is with most of his experiments."

The doctor glared at his assistant/fiancée. "What have I told you about hurting with our words, Shego?"

"Plenty, but do you really expect Rose to cooperate with this DNA experiment?"

Drakken furrowed his monobrow in deep thought. "With a little convincing, yes."

"What are you indicating?" Shego raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Nothing perverted I hope, you should know better than that."

"Why don't you leave the persuading to me?" Monkey Fist insinuated, grinning evilly. "I have my ways that are not completely harmful, thought this will take time..."

"Good, we'll start the experiment two weeks after the wedding." Drakken interrupted, receiving a rude glare from Monkey Fist. "That's plenty of time, anyone agree?"

"Yes." Everyone replied in unison. Those that agreed except for Dementor and Gill who had been intently listening to the conversation.

Toward the evening, Rose had been enclosed in her room since earlier's incident. She had changed out of her swimsuit and wore a rainbow tube-top with black jeans bordered in rainbow colors and black sneakers. Her hair dried naturally and cascaded to mid-back in elegant curls.

There was really nothing to do, but Rose soon discovered Shego's Villain's Digest magazine in the living room. Knowing that Shego probably wouldn't mind, Rose decides to look through it.

"My God, they call this thing a villain magazine?" Rose couldn't believe it, there wasn't anything important until coming upon a villain quiz. "Whoa! Here's something... I can find out what kind of villain I am... Coolio!"

Rose was about to go into her room to get a pencil, when there came a knock on the main door. She went up to the door and opened it, surprised to see Gill standing outside.

"Hey Gill, what's up?"

"Your punishments' over, so Drakken said you could come downstairs now."

"Well that's nice." Rose smiled, she grabbed her key-card with the Villain's Digest in hand. She joined Gill and they went downstairs.

"So after you went inside the hotel, Drakken said that you didn't have to be punished." Gill said, as he and Rose walked down the hallway to the **'Meeting Room'**. "But it was too late to tell you, so he left the punishment as it was."

"That's real nice I'm being told this now." Rose replied sarcastically. "Next time, I'm not listening to a word he says."

They walked inside the 'Meeting Room' the convention meeting was over and there was time for relaxation and recreation. The table was occupied by a Poker Game (Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Dementor). Señor Senior Junior was _**again**_ playing the pinball machine, Señor Senior Senior was sitting on the couch talking to DNAmy.

"Thank you VERY MUCH for not telling me that I was NOT punished!" Rose yelled as she passed by the table and settled herself on a sofa-chair.

Drakken caught every word, he growled in loss of concentration. "Rosalind! I was about to let you know that your punishment was canceled, but-"

"You though I could make use of the free time I had in the hotel?" Rose finished the sentence. "Yeah, I did. There was no one online, so I took a nice five hour beauty nap and I happen to come upon this villain quiz in this Villain's Digest."

"Who said you could touch that?" Shego asked. "I had that laying on the coffee table in the living room."

"Okay fine," Rose holds out the magazine. "Take it, I did want to find out what kind of villain I am."

"On second thought, why don't you take the quiz." Shego offered, thinking this could help with the DNA plan. "You could always give it back later."

"Geez, never thought you'd see it my way." Rose smiled, she opened the magazine to the page of the quiz. She began to read the questions silently and mark off her answers.

The poker game resumed though no one seemed to be winning, Señor Senior Junior got bored with the pinball machine and decided to await with Gill to find out what villain Rose might be.

"No way, you have to hear this last question." Rose giggled, not believing the question in the magazine.

"Well read it, child." Señor Senior Senior replied. "Don't keep us waiting."

"Okay, you're at a villain convention and other villains seem to be getting more attention than you. What would you do?" Rose burst out laughing while everyone else exchanged weird glances.

"So what's your answer to that?" Señor Senior Senior asked.

"There's only three answers." Rose scanned the page in the magazine. "I know I wouldn't make noises to be noticed, and the only power I'd have to steal the glory is my Pokemon, but the best answer I like... I'd let others enjoy their moment in the spotlight because my time will come eventually."

"That's so sweet!" DNAmy cooed, she pinched Rose's cheek (and for the last time). "Your parents have brought up such a proper angel!"

"Yeah, right," Rose rubbed the sore spot on her cheek. "Proper? Somewhat. Angel? Maybe, but that really depends on the mood."

"Come on, lassie. We haven't got all night, ya know." Killigan said impatiently. "Tell us what villain ya are."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Traditional Glamour Villain, they have a love for adventure and strong sense of style. Going along for the ride, but true villainy is not in their blood. Taking charge is when they truly shine while helping others achieve their villainous goals. They could reach great criminal heights if concentrating less on fashion and more on action."

"In other words," Drakken comprehended, and for once actually listening. "You'd only be considered a sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Rose yelled, outraged in shock. "There's NO WAY I'm gonna be a sidekick. That's so not me, seriously! A sidekick villain would only bring shame on the Machavelli family name. My older brother was a top agent in Team Rocket as was my uncle before he died 14 years ago, my younger brother is an Elite Rocket, and my father was definitely the best Rocket back when his mother took charge of Team Rocket!"

"Rosalind! Calm down!" Shego took away the magazine and smacked some sense into her cousin. "Look, that villain quiz is fake. You don't have to be a sidekick, I know that's not your true villainy."

"Thanks anyway," Rose sighed in upset. "I guess it was a waste of time. Well, I'm gonna head up. Good night." She left the room with her spirits lowered, and yet doubting other things as well.

"How long would it take now to persuade the girl?" Señor Senior Senior asked, within the long dead silence. "If this experiment is suppose to happen two weeks after the wedding."

"Will you keep quiet?" Shego snapped, she threw the magazine on the floor and returned to her seat at the poker table. "Remind me to burn that magazine, all thanks to that because Rose is how she's acting now! For all we know, she could be listening right outside that door!"

The rest of the night was kept quiet and less commented on any later plans mentioned.

**§To Be Continued§**


	21. Fighting Shego

Chapter 21: Fighting Shego

The next day, Rose was woken up on time and an hour before she usually awakes. She noticed that it wasn't DNAmy that knocked on her door to wake her up, it was Shego and she told her to dress quickly.

Rose yawned and opened her backpack filled with new clothing and accessories. She pulled out a black spaghetti strap top that had a torn/ripped design that showed strips of skin below the chest area, dark blue jeans that sparkled a pale blue, and her black sneakers with black bobby socks.

Once completely dressed, Rose left her room and approached Shego in the living room seated on the couch reading the Villain's Digest.

"Where's DNAmy?"

"Had to leave... Said something about her DNA creatures." Shego replied monotonously, then looks up to her cousin. "That outfit you're wearing better be stretched material."

"Why?" Rose asked, finding no disapproval of her attire. "What's wrong, Shego?"

"The others and I have been thinking about this last night. Would you like to be a real villain? We know you're apart of Team Rocket, and since you're a cheerleader, too..."

"Let me guess." Rose smirked, her arms folded. "You want me to help defeat Kim Possible? Wear this special villain outfit, have my own villain name, use fighting equipment and other special machinery?"

"That's what we're agreeing on." Shego nodded. "You really don't have to be involved, and I know you'll think this is all something a sidekick would do..."

"Not really, I'll take you up on the offer though." Rose said, liking the idea. "So who will know about this if I help?"

"Drakken, of course, since he came up with the whole idea you being a villain." Shego got up and motioned her cousin to follow out of the suite. "I'm helping, too. So is DNAmy, Señor Senior Senior and Junior, Killigan..."

"That Scottish golfer?" Rose's eyes widened, half feared. "I'm not using those exploding golfballs!"

"You don't have to." Shego reassured, as they reached the elevator and walked inside. "Anyway, Monkey Fist says that he'd help."

"He would?" Rose asked, blushing barely. "He'd teach me Tai Shing Peh Kwar?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Shego said, wondering what's with her cousin all of a sudden. "And other mystical monkey powers and meditations."

"Wow... That'll be great." Rose smiled softly, a blush noticeable on her rosy cheeks. "I've always wondered what it'll be like training and meditating with him... Alone." She slapped her mouth shut, completely embarrassed she said that out loud.

"You like Monkey Fist?" Shego gawked in shock. "And here I thought you were into Gill or Junior."

"Certainly not Gill, he's okay as a friend when not being the fish monster-mutant." Rose replied, still embarrassed. "I know I'm not into Junior... Maybe it was funny when I flirted with him, but he actually thinks that I really like him."

"Which means that he wants a relationship," Shego understood. "He's not a teenager and you're not either. And you're not ready for a real long-lasting relationship like Junior's probably wanting."

"What's he looking for, Shego?" Rose asked, freaked out and scared.

"Well, his father actually wants Junior to settle with a wife and continue down the family-line. Have an heir to the billionaire wealth."

Rose had turned pale, still scared and no longer embarrassed. "I don't want that yet. I just want a nice loving relationship before even thinking of marriage and maybe having children."

"You think you're still a teenager, but you're really an adult." Shego said, and stopped right in front of an opened doorway. "I know I missed my teenage life, but you lived yours. Now its time you'd face the rest of your life."

Rose nodded, she was about to add more but reconsidered and joined Shego at breakfast. It wasn't long until the other villains came down, except for Dementor who had to leave for business (literally leaving the hotel).

"So what's this I'm hearing about training into a villain?" Rose asked, once breakfast was over. "This has nothing to do with being a sidekick, right?"

"Absolutely, and Shego will start you off with the basic training." Drakken said, with a sharp smile. "Just regular combat so you'll know what to do against Kim Possible."

"Oh okay, then maybe I should rush upstairs for my swimsuit." Rose suggested. "I'm not really dressed properly to combat-fight and if this takes place near the swimming area..."

"Rose, you'll be fine." Shego warned in a calm reassurance, yet ignoring every glare she got from the others except for Señor Senior Senior and Killigan.

"Whatever you say," Rose giggled. "Shall we get the training started then, cuz I'm ready."

So the combat training took place outside in the courtyard swimming area.

"This should be fun, though I won't go easy." Shego smirked, then she lit up her plasma-green powered claws and prepared to strike.

"Ready when you are, Shego." Rose said in a deadly sweet voice (similar to Kim's voice), standing her ground.

"Go already!" Drakken yelled, he and the other villains sat comfortably on lounging chairs.

Rose launched herself at Shego, who blocked her opponent's first swing with a stiff forearm. Shego swiped at the adolescent with her right arm, which barely missed Rose's abdomen as she back flipped away from her attacker. Shego rushed forward, reaching out at Rose's face, as if to peel her skin back. Rose leant back, as if playing limbo, and stepped away to avoid the lethal claws. Then, pivoting onto one foot, she kicked out with the other, hitting Shego in her stomach. The blow sent the raven-haired woman flying, but her innate sense of balance landed her on her feet. Moments later she dropped to one knee to avoid Rose's roundhouse kick aimed at her face.

Grabbing Rose's leg, Shego flipped it counterclockwise to throw Rose off her feet and onto the blue carpet. Backpedaling furiously; Rose missed Shego's renewed onslaught by inches, saving her legs from amputation at the hip. She bunched her legs beneath her before springing upright, flipping over Shego and kicking her in the back once she landed. Again the woman was sent flying, but deftly cart wheeled to her feet. She ran at Rose, slashing at the air with her claws before raining blows down on her troublingly swift opponent. Rose blocked the punches adroitly, and stepped back to gain some room to maneuver. Pretending she was losing, Rose glanced around in desperation for an escape route. The trick worked, and gave the teen just enough of an advantage over her opponent to defeat her. It was all over very quickly when Rose flicked her foot out and caught Shego hard on the shin, which sent her to the ground.

"Whoa... I didn't think I'd win on the first combat-training." Rose backed away, giving her cousin space. "You okay, She-" but she was surely caught off-guard as she was knocked off her feet and into the pool from a blast of plasma green power.

"Who's the winner now?" Shego snickered, standing in the direction where her cousin was flown.

"Shego, you sure that last attack wasn't too rough?" Drakken asked, approaching with Monkey Fist and Gill.

"Positive on that." Shego reassured. "It couldn't have knocked her unconscious and it wouldn't take her this long to resurface."

"I'll go in and see what's taking so long." Gill offered, and ran into the pool. He dived in and quickly resurfaced with an unconscious Rose in his arms.

"Damn it!" Shego cursed, scared senselessly. "I _**WAS**_ too rough!"

They rushed over to Gill as he sets Rose's lifeless body on the ground. Color was drained from her face, and her eyes were clamped shut. You could see a small red bump near the back of her forehead."

"Now what?" Drakken panicked, he too was scared. "She's dead and it's our fault!"

"Your fault mostly for discussing the idea in the first place!" Monkey Fist yelled in accusation. "How do you suppose we'll have to explain the girl's death? Combat-fighting to be a villain?"

"Will you guys shut up?" Shego interrupted, she was knelt on the ground. Deep in thought about something. "I think there's a way that Rose can be brought back to life..." She closed her eyes and thought back to last week when Rose was telling her about the Pokemon.

'_**This Pokemon is my favorite and will be very useful in life-threatening situations.'**_ Rose held up a Pokeball, there was a small inscription but blurry and all that could be seen was the first letter... an R.

Shego opened her eyes, she recognized the belt on Rose's waist that contained six red and white balls. She quickly reached out and took the balls off the belt, reading each inscription until finding the one needed.

"Oh good, this must be it!" Shego exclaimed, holding the ball that says 'Raichu' on the front. She threw the ball and a mouse-like creature appeared with a thunderbolt at the end of its long black tail.

"Raichu!" the creature squeaked, seeing its master on the ground unconscious. "RAICHU!"

"Hey, calm down." Shego said nicely. "She's not dead, I hope."

The creature looked up at her. "Chu! Rai rai chu!"

Shego bit her lip, not really understanding what the mouse-creature said. "You have to help Rose, use one of your attacks to revive her!"

The Pokemon nodded. "Rai-chuuuuuuuuuu!" then it sent out electricity toward its master, which then jolted her body.

There was silence upon watching sparks of electricity disappear from the life-less body. Though something did happen, color appeared in Rose's face and her eyes fluttered.

"She's alive! I don't believe it!" Shego cried, an actual tear escaped from her eye.

Rose slowly rose up, couching up water and rubbing her eyes. "What just happened?"

"Rai raichu!" the pocket monster squeaked happily.

"Raichu, what are you doing out of your Pokeball?" Rose asked, then she remembered something. "Uh-oh, it's not my fault. I didn't bring it out, don't ground me again cuz I didn't do anything!"

"Well of course not." Drakken smiled down at his cousin-in-law. "Shego used your Pokemon to save your life."

"No way, did you really?" Rose looked up at Shego who nodded. "Awesome, you remembered what Pokemon I told you about in case of an emergency!" She was handed back her Pokeballs and then held out one toward her out-Pokemon. "Thanks a lot, Raichu. You're such a lifesaver!"

"Chu, raichu!" the Pokemon squeaked, and it disappeared inside the Pokeball in a red beam.

"Come on, Rose." Shego lended a hand and helped her cousin to her feet. "You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"So who won that combat-fight?" Rose asked, walking inside the hotel. "I'm not sure if it was you or me."

"Doesn't matter." Shego waved it off. "We're both equal, so we'll let it go at that."

Drakken smiled as he watched his fiancée and his cousin-in-law walk inside the hotel, he was very relieved that nothing serious happened to Rose and Shego knew what to do in a life-threatening situation. "I think we should hold off for maybe a year or two on that DNA experiment, don't you think so, Monkey Fist?"

The part-monkey English Lord nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose you're right. And I'd certainly like to get to know that cousin of yours a little better... on a hand-to-hand basis, maybe."

The moral of this chapter: be careful what you do and know what you're doing during a life threatening situation or your loved one will be a goner.

**§To Be Continued§**

Did any of you think I was actually gonna kill my character off? That would really be pointless, and what would be the use of continuing with the story. Okay, time to review, and the next chapter will be posted up. Please and thank you!


	22. Sweet Entice

Thank you for the reviews, here's chapter 22. This may hint a romance scene around the rating PG-16. You can guess on the couple, but it's _**quite**_ obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Sweet Entice

It was the middle of noon on the following day. Rose was playing a friendly game of hide and seek with Gill (in human form) and Señor Senior Junior. There were not many known hiding places in the courtyard swimming area, but the stakes were upped for the opportunity of hiding in the rooms of the hotel as long they weren't messed up. They were lucky that their key-cards gave access to every room including the suites.

"We're the only ones in the hotel, right?" Rose asked, knowing that the hotel was only made for the villain's private conventions.

"Of course," Junior agreed. "It was my father's idea to built a private hotel just for us villains, I was just out of childhood when the hotel first opened up. We're not that far away from Las Vegas, since this location is in the state of Nevada."

"Come on, Junior." Gill said impatiently. "She don't wanna hear that! Now let's play hide & seek before we get in trouble playing the game in the first place."

Rose laughed. "Not it!"

"Not it!" Gill followed, turning to Junior. "Ha ha! You're it!"

"But I don't wanna be it!" Junior whined childishly. "That's not fare!"

"All's fare in love and war." Rose smirked proudly. "You go count to thirty and don't peek. Gill and I will hide, only limits on this floor in any room."

The game began. Junior started to count while Rose and Gill ran out of the suite (that Junior, his father, and now Gill share) and down the hallway in search of a room to hide in.

Gill went farther down the hallway, but Rose stopped in front of one door and took out her key-card.

"I'll hide in here," Rose said as she placed the key-card in the slot and pulled it back out. A little buzzing sound went off and the door unlocked, she pushed it open, hoping that the room was empty.

Rose took off her high-heeled black sandals with straps that wrapped up to her knees. Not really dressed properly for a game of hide and seek; she wore a long silver skirt with blue stars and a silvery-dark blue off-shoulder top with bell sleeves. Her hair was let down and cascaded her back in elegant curls, which brought out her sapphire blue eyes.

She walked away from the main-doorway and into the living room, surprised to find Monkey Fist sitting on the floor cross-legged and meditating.

"Hello Monty, hope I'm not disturbing your meditation." Rose said, embarrassed that she didn't know that the suite belonged to (Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Killigan).

Monkey Fist opened his eyes, deeply disturbed and annoyed from his meditation. Though his expression softened when he saw the young adolescent redhead beauty standing in the entrance of the living room.

"Not at all, Miss Rosalind. Is something troubling you, my dear?"

"Well, I'm... I may sound childish... But I'm playing hide and seek with Señor Junior and Gill... I need a place to hide so I don't get caught."

The English Lord chuckled (not even close to the high pitched monkey laugh), his eyes gleamed a simple tease to the rosy-cheeked redhead beauty. "I suppose you can stay. There are plenty of hiding places in here...just off limits to Drakkens' room and Killigan's also."

"But then that leaves your room..." Rose said, her cheeks stained even rosier. She was scared at the idea, but Junior and Gill would be nowhere near to approach inside the bedroom if they were caught by Monkey Fist in the living room.

"Precisely, Miss Rosalind." The English Lord grins evilly. He stood up and approached the young adolescent. "You don't think I was taught better than to not respect women?"

"Oh... I'm really not accusing..." Rose blushed and was lost for words. She thought the man was deadly handsome up-close and yet so far away, too. Not that she wanted to admit to anyone, though she had told Shego yesterday...

Monkey Fist had noticed something over Rose's shoulder, the door opened and someone walked in... it was Gill.

Rose turned her head to see whom was behind her, though it was too late as she was pushed with full force. Money Fist jumped out of the way, his arms had missed to catch the falling girl.

Rose fell to the floor and hit her head, knocking her out unconscious (twice in one week, I must really hate myself).

"FOOL!" Monkey Fist screamed. "Look what you've DONE?"

"I didn't mean to." Gill said, very guilty seeing his friend unconscious. "It was only for this game, I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Get out before I kill you." Monkey Fist warned, his expression softened when he picked up the unconscious girl. What he did next really surprised himself, he kissed her on her forehead and cradled her like a child (Aww!). Then he turned and saw Gill watching in shock. "Don't just stand there, get out!"

"Should I tell the others?" Gill asked, opening the door.

"Just GO!"

Gill ran out and down the hallway, not even thinking of returning without others attending.

~*Dream Sequence*~

_**The dream began as if it were happening all over again. A sweet melody playing in the background of a ballroom of masked dancers.**_

_**Rose emerged from behind one of the marble pillars, treading slowly toward the inner circle of the room. The mirrors on either side of her reflected her image as she moved through the crowd of people who parted around her, like water around a stone.**_

_**The dress she wore was similar in color to the one she'd found herself in before. The cloth hung precariously at the edge of her shoulders and the neckline dropped much lower than she would've liked, so that the swell of her breasts was very evident. Her slender pale hands fluttered up suddenly to clasp against her bare skin and preserve some of her modesty. The dress accentuated the curves of her body from the tight bodice to the angling of the fabric at her waist, to the skirt flowing gracefully about her legs. Her hair was down, not put up like it had been before. White flowers were threaded through her dark tresses, which hung in loose curls over her shoulders. Red as cherries against the brightness of her skin.**_

_**And as she wondered, that shining, golden memory returned to the edge of her understanding, almost within her grasp; so close that she can almost feel long fingers grasping her waist, the softness of whispered words against her cheek.**_

_**A fleeting figure caught her attention, moving through the crowd, cloaked in a midnight black coat. Rose turned, eyes scanning the sea of hidden faces. She pushed through the crowd of dancers, feeling their leers and grins on her as she searched for that familiar face. She stood at the edge of the dancers, gazing into the mirrors, watching the reflection of the flames of the strategically placed candelabras.**_

_**Just then, Rose's eyes spotted someone in the reflection of the mirror. This someone was whom she had known since two weeks ago, she still kept him mysterious even if she knew him too well this week at the villain convention.**_

_**A strong arm slipped suddenly around her waist, turning her around and guiding her away from the mirrors.**_

_**A slender monkey mask adorned his face, hiding it from her view. Rose's first thought and action was to move herself away from him, and she tried to do so, only to meet with defeat.**_

_**"Can you not set yourself free, even in a dream..." He whispered, breath warm against her ear.**_

_**Rose was led toward the middle of the room in the arms of her mysterious prince. The all-to-familiar dream from three weeks ago came back to her memory.**_

_**Her slender hand rose and pulled the mask from his face. The aquiline features gazed down at her, still beautiful and exotic as before. Black sleeked hair spiked out from his forehead (above his monkey-ish ears), and black rimmed blue eyes that did not did not dull their intense un-mysteried gaze, but added to their feel of mystery and power. The proverbial mocking smile played at the corners of his lips as he gazed down at the young girl held in his arms.**_

_**He was dressed in a tight fitting black velvet jacket embroided with sparkling black-onyx stones, an ivory silk shirt with ruffles at the neck and sleeves, tight fitting cream colored pants tucked into high black boots, and black silk gloves protecting his hands.**_

_**Rose had almost forgotten how utterly devastating his presence was. His powerful aura reached out to her and wrapped her in a cocoon of magic and desire. He was a perfect figure of a man, too perfect to be real, beautiful and terrifying all at once, and Rose was suddenly scared to death.**_

_**Rose had felt like a fairy princess dancing with her prince...or rather, her king. She could never forget the tenderness in his eyes, the way he had gazed at her so lovingly, as though she was precious to him. And the words he had sung to her were forever hidden in her heart. It was a love song he had sung, and even though he had merely been trying to distract her from her mission... she still had the odd feeling that he'd meant every word...**_

_**Rose glanced about suddenly noting that the other dancers had disappeared, leaving their elegant and strange masks lying scattered about on the floor. The ballroom was empty and sparkling, only he and Rose remained. The lights had dimmed all at once, the flames of the tapers shrinking low. The sweet music was quietly playing in the background, slowly fading in, completing the scene. It was perfect, just beauty, and made the ballroom more mystical.**_

_**The dance still continued, Rose was lead deeper into the depths of the room, she was held very close to her prince, never loosening.**_

_**Rose could sense a sadness in her prince's eyes. She was sure that they were sparkling with a glaze of salty tears.**_

_**The man looked away for a second, and by the time he had looked back, his face was a mask. But his eyes still glittered.**_

_**"Now Rosalind, its time." He whispered.**_

_**"Oh..." Rose gasped and was stopped by a sudden look in his eyes.**_

_**He looked down at her with a burning gaze that made her knees go weak. He moved his face closer towards her, and she couldn't help but do the same.**_

_**"Ask me." he said quietly, simply.**_

_**"What?" she asked, knowing very well what he meant, her voice shaking**_

_**noticeably, her breath short and weak.**_

_**"Ask me to kiss you, Rosalind."**_

_**"I..."**_

_**Rose was finding it hard to breathe. Her head was light and dizziness consumed her. His close proximity made her body weak and she was glad of his arms supporting her. The room was spinning like a glittering crystal.**_

_**"Kiss me."**_

_**A whisper. Nothing more. It was all that was needed. The shaky, incoherent words were spoken and now there was no turning back.**_

_**Suddenly, Rose's trembling lips were touching his. He put both of his hands on her waist and pulled her to him with a kind of ferocity that made Rose's heart skip a beat. Suddenly, oxygen didn't seem like such an important thing, as he pressed his soft lips hard upon hers, holding her to him like a vice. Rose felt the fear drain away as she lost control of everything. She couldn't see or hear. All she could do was feel. Her body was being taken over by the most devastating kiss of her life.**_

_**There was more than just desire. There was a certain tragic sadness emanating from the mysterious man. Years of being lonely (true, for 19 years when his family died).**_

_**Yes - Rose understood now. She took his head in her hands and pressed her whole body against his, deepening the most beautiful thing she'd ever experienced. His lips devoured hers, and Rose felt a wetness against the burning skin of her cheek. She withdrew from the earth-shattering kiss, looking at the man's beautiful, sad expression.**_

_**A single, glittering tear ran down his face. "I love you," He breathed. "You know this, don't you? Dreaming or waking, I will always love you."**_

_**Rose sobbed beneath the weight of his desire, kissing his eyelids, twining her fingers gently through the soft thickness of his hair. Tears disappeared into the midnight richness of her own hair, streaming from the corners of her eyes. "I'll never forget this," she whispered. "And I'll always love you no matter what."**_

_**He kissed her again, a desperate and passionate caress for her heart and mind to keep forever.**_

_**Rose kept her eyes closed, though she didn't fight against her lids to re-open them and look at her handsome prince once more... She now found herself drifting off into oblivion.**_

_**Everything around her faded into complete darkness. The dreamland departing and reality approaching.**_

_**Another dream similar to the first, Rose would never forget such a sweet memory engraved on her mind and heart... Yet she wondered why she had a very odd feeling that this dream was somewhat real than the one two weeks ago.**_

_**A simple dream of falling hallucination, yet clos to a nightmare of danger untold.**_

~*End Dream Sequence*~

**§To Be Continued§**

This chapter is extended farther in detail than chapter 12, and you probably have an idea who the couple in this new dream sequence is.


	23. Last Days' Goodbye

Chapter 23: Last Days' Goodbye

The next day was the last day of the Villain Convention. It was already Friday, but it seemed like a few weeks or month went by.

Rose had been pondering over her new-second dream, it seemed so real... The kiss she shared with... her dream prince. Though realizing that the kiss would never happen again, Rose concluded it was all a dream.

"It just can't be..." Rose mumbled to herself at breakfast. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream, it was embedded in her mind and wouldn't disappear. "I know it's not true."

"What's not true?" Shego asked, seeing her cousin talk to herself.

"Oh, this dream I had yesterday. It..." Rose stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that Shego wasn't the only one listening. "There's no way I'm telling you! That's non of your business!" She got up from her seat and walked off, toward the direction of the suites.

"**Something** must have happened." Shego replied, resuming back to filing her nails. "If it wasn't for you guys trying to eavesdrop, she'd tell me."

"I know Gill told me yesterday that he couldn't find Rose during our game of hide & seek." Junior admitted, he received a nasty glare from Gill. "I think he then said that she didn't want to play anymore and she was sleeping or something like that."

"Yeah... What he said." Gill muttered, finishing his fish stew.

Shego suspected something wrong, she knew that's probably not true what Junior told about Rose... If she were not deep over thought of the dream she must have had. She even wondered why Monkey Fist was acting suspicious when Junior had mentioned of yesterday's hide and seek game.

Later that day, the weather was awful due to the rain from yesterday evening and it didn't look like it was gonna clear up either. No thunder or lightning, it was perfect to sit under a porch and not worry about anything.

'_**Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity. Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down. I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean.'**_

"Rose," Shego knocked on her cousin's room door. No answer from inside, but the door was unlocked. She walked in and saw that the slides were open to the back sliding glass doors, though no sight of her cousin in the room.

Shego walked to the back doors and opened them, finding her cousin wrapped in a blanket and sitting on a lounge chair. "Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Rose jumped slightly, her thoughts disturbed. "Oh, hi Shego. I was out here the whole time, it's really peaceful when it's raining like this. So I thought maybe I'd relax out here..."

"Trying not to believe that dream, huh?" Shego sat down across from her cousin in the other lounging chair.

"More than that." Rose smirked, she pulled out a box of colored pencils and a sketch pad from underneath her blanket. "The visions from my dream... they seemed so real... I drew this picture, it's not that good though."

Shego took the sketch pad and flipped it open, the first drawing was inside a beautiful ballroom and two people were dancing alone. There was a young woman with cherry-red hair wearing a shimmering-crystal purple ball gown. Dancing with the woman was a handsome man. He had jet-black hair that spiked out from his forehead, you couldn't see his facial features because he wore a monkey mask. He wore a midnight black jacket with ivory ruffles at the neck and sleeves, black gloves and boots, and cream-colored breeches.

"What do you mean the sketch isn't good?" Shego was shocked that one image from a dream could actually be remembered on pencil and paper. "This looks so real! Is that girl in the ballgown suppose to be you? And that guy with the monkey-mask..." She took a closer look at the picture. "Hey, if I didn't know better... is that suppose to be Monkey Fist?"

"No!" Rose blushed, she snatched back her sketch pad and hid it underneath her blanket. "It was... Someone else."

Shego rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly. "You can trust me, Rose. If it wasn't him, all right, but I know for a fact..."

"Okay, it was him." Rose blurred out, her face more redder. "He appeared in my dream the first time last Friday night, when you and Drakken went out and I was home alone."

"I see," Shego nodded. "So what happened in this new dream you had?"

"The same ballroom... Same masked dancers, enchanted music, different ball gown, and _**he**_ was still there." Rose said dreamily. "I refer to him as my mysterious prince, since I had no idea who he was in the first place... But now I do."

"That's so sweet." Shego really meant that, and not sarcastically like she does around Drakken. "Anyway, I only came out here because Monty wants to talk to you."

"He wants to talk to me?" Rose asked, her face still rosy in blush. "It probably has to do with yesterday!"

"Maybe, but now might be your chance to admit your feelings." Shego told her cousin. "You never know what'll happen, and I don't think he'd turn you down."

Rose smiled hopefully. "You really think so?"

"Trust me," Shego nodded. "I know so." She practically knew that Monkey Fist had an infatuation with her cousin since arrival last Sunday evening up through this whole week. Of course, Shego had to confront the English Lord if it were true and her accusations were correct; though solemnly swearing that she wouldn't tell another living soul... until today.

"All right, then." Rose got up and went inside her room. "I guess I'll go over."

"Don't you wanna change into some clothes?" Shego asked, stepping inside. She smacked herself senseless when her cousin already had clothing on after pulling off the blanket.

"This is fine, right?" Rose examined her reflection in the full-length mirror in her room, wondering is she should change or not.

Rose wore a pink tube top with a white sparkly design on the front and a long black skirt with a pink sparkly design on the front and a little white bunny in the right corner. On her feet were 2-in platform sandals, and in her cherry-red hair (left down) were pink sparkling stones.

Shego sighed, though approving. "Yeah, you're fine."

They walked out of the bedroom to find Drakken and Killigan in the living room.

"I see you're not at it with the spycam." Rose said, relieved for once of that. "That better not be on when I leave."

"I'm the Boss." Drakken informed. "I should be aloud to do whatever I want."

"And what about my rights?" Rose asked, half insulted. "I may be your prisoner, but I still want my freedom!"

"You'll get your freedom when..." But a warning glace and the powered up plasma-green claws from Shego made Drakken change his mind quickly. "Okay, have your freedom, just don't hurt me!"

"You call yourself the Boss even when your assistant threatens you?" Killigan chuckled. "Ha! Dream on, blue-boy!"

"Killigan, now's not the time for wisecracks," Drakken grumbled, upset that he can't be braver than scared.

"I better go see what Monkey Fist wants me for." Rose said, walking toward the main door. "And no spying!" She opens the door and enters out, the door closes behind her.

"Thought she'd never leave." Drakken muttered, he opened his laptop and was about to start up the spycam until he realized something. "Then why am I doubting everything?"

"Doubting what?" Shego asked, looking up from reading the Villain's Digest.

"Oh nevermind." Drakken waved it off, he shuts off the laptop and closes it."

The room was silent for the time that seemed to pass by. Killigan fell asleep, Shego was almost completely done reading her magazine, and Drakken stared off into space while bored out of his mind.

"That's it!" Drakken yelled, disturbing Killigan from sleeping and Shego from reading. "I can't take it anymore! I have to know what's going on!"

"But did you have to scream so loud?" Killigan yawned, he sat up on the couch and watched Drakken start up the laptop.

Shego watched out of the corner of her eye, waiting for something to go wrong.

"You've got to be kidding?" Drakken gawked at the screen, a rectangular red box appeared and said inside in white letters 'ACCESS DENIED'. "It was just working minutes ago! Worthless piece of..."

"Didn't Rose warn you not to turn that spycam on?" Shego snickered, she knew that Rose hacked into the computer in the other suite, cutting the access power of the spycam.

Drakken growled. "She knows not to touch anything of mine, including my spycam!"

"Knock-knock" came on the door.

"Is that her already?" Drakken asked, he got up to answer the door. "It's about time..." He opened it, expecting to see Rose, but someone else. "WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?"

"Who, Rose?" Gill asked, standing outside. "Isn't this the suite that she's sharing with Shego?"

"Yeah," Shego said, pushing Drakken out of the way. "Rose isn't here, though. She's doing something with Monkey Fist."

"Oh, so that's why Drakken is with you." Gill nodded. "Anyway, since it's the last day, there's gonna be a party downstairs tonight around 8 o'clock till 11 o'clock."

"Good. We'll be down there, thanks for telling us." Drakken slammed the door in Gill's face and resumed back to the living room. He sat down and starts up the laptop again. "There's only one other way I can contact to the other computer."

Darken68 has logged on

On the screen, the list of chatrooms came up and Drakken clicked on the villain chatroom.

"Damn, he's not there!" Drakken cursed, he closed off the chatroom and clicked on his buddylist.

Monkey75 was online, but an away message was up.

Darken68: Monkey Fist? You better answer me now!

Monkey75: I am away tight now tending to monkey business. Leave a message and I will return.

Darken68: I HOPE THAT MONKEY BUSINESS DOESN'T MEAN TOUCHING MY PRISONER!

Darken68 signs off

"Will you leave Rose alone?" Shego asked, slightly annoyed. "She can take care of herself and doesn't need supervised."

"But I kidnapped her in the first place, so she's my responsibility!" Drakken whined and pouted. "If I did this alone without your help, then she'd be within my sight constantly!"

"Someone's a wee bit overprotective." Killigan chuckled. "The lassie will show at the party. No need to worry, Dr. Drakken."

"I hope so!" Drakken replied. "Cuz if she isn't, her prisonment will be enforced for a **very****long****time**."

Later that night, there was a party in the 'Meeting Room'. A good-bye party since it was the last day of the Villain Conversation.

There was normal conversation and then a few different card games, but then a fight of arguing over something caused a lot of confusion in the room.

"YOU... SINGING?" Rose gawked at Junior disbelievingly. "No... I really can't see you singing. There's just no way!"

"I too can sing." Junior replied, then turning to Señor Senior Senior. "Father, tell Rose that I sang before."

"It wasn't that long ago," Senor Senior Senior thought back to that dreadful day. "We almost succeeded over Kim Possible with the O'Boys kidnapped in our grasp. Yes, Junior's birthday to be exact. A perfect birthday gift were these dooms-day devices to take over the world, but it seemed that Junior wanted his one dream to come true..."

"To be an international pop sensation!" Junior finished, smiling proudly.

Rose stifled a giggle. "Oh my gosh! I really can't see you as an... INTERNATIONAL POP SENSATION!" Then she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"All right, Rosalind. That's enough." Shego replied, waiting with the others so they could continue their game in silence.

"Sorry," Rose said, embarrassed. "Anyway, so what happened on your birthday? With the O'Boys?"

"Kim Possible took away the O'Boys." Junior frowned. "I never became an international pop sensation, but I did have my own show."

"Oh, I remember being told this." Rose nodded, a full-blown smile on her face. "Seems that the audience was dead that night, or so I heard you were not so sensational or popular."

"You say you're better that me?" Junior asked, annoyed of rivalry.

"Those words never even crossed my mind," Rose said.

"Unless you're hiding more information." Shego smirked.

"Rose narrowed her eyes, annoyed. "No, I am most certainly not."

"Sure," Shego rolled her eyes, using that tone of voice that said 'I know you're lying'.

"Fine, whatever," Rose grabbed her backpack and walked toward the door.

"And just WHERE are you going?" Drakken asked, curious of her whereabouts.

"To bed, I want a good nights' sleep if we're leaving tomorrow morning." Rose was half way out the door. "As they always say: Early to bed, early to rise makes a girl smart and pretty. Ta-ta!" She waves and closes the door upon leaving.

So the party continued on until 11 o'clock, then everyone decides to head up to sleep.

The week had gone by so fast, it was now time to leave. Rose had lots of fun meeting new people and forming friendships, growing closer to her cousins, and falling in love. She couldn't possibly ask for anything more unless given to her on a silver platter.

§To Be Continued§

This chapter ends the Villain Convention, but not the rest of this series. Review this if you must and I shall post up chapter 25 ASAP. Thanks!


	24. Evening Truce

Chapter 24: Evening Truce

Upon arrival back in the Pokemon World, Rose felt really happy to be back in her original world (even if that really wasn't her true home). It was 8 o'clock in the evening when the aircraft landed in the front yard of Drakken's new lair, Crystal Beach Mansion of Crystal Island.

"Let's watch a Disney movie." Rose suggested, upon entering the house. "I pick this time, Beauty and the Beast."

The trip had tired everyone out, Shego wanted to relax since she was flying the whole time and Drakken had no excuse to go off into his laboratory.

They walked through the house to the first floor where the living room was. The lights were shut off, Rose place her hand on the wall and found the switch. She flicked it on and had to hold back a scream when she saw Emma and her friends sitting on the furniture.

"Stop right where you are!" Kim ordered as she got up from the couch.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken yelled. "How did you know where to find my lair?"

"You should know that anything's possible for a Possible." Ron said. "And KP can do anything with the help of Ron Stoppable."

"Yeah, whatever." Drakken waved it off.

"So Emma, how did you know?" Rose asked the unanswered question.

"Kinda suspicious when you see a Charizard flying toward the northeast direction where Crystal Island is located." Emma smirked.

"You knew it was me through the disguise?" Rose asked. "Didn't seem like it, but Tracey knew of course."

"Actually, we figured out that there was no Crystal Melani living in Crystal Island." Emma replied, and Rose had a look of guilt on her face. "Went to see if Marcus knew of her since he grew up on Crystal Island and he said he wasn't sure. So we came down here to see if your mom knew and there was no existence of the name, but we were told that you were on the island with Drakken and Shego. This beach house exactly."

"You thought you could escape before we caught up, huh?" Kim asked, scowling with her arms folded. "We knew you left last Sunday back to the other world to this Villain Convention."

"And I'm relieved you didn't come and ambush us!" Rose yelled, outraged in shock. "Does that mean you found out about Drakken's spycam in the laboratory? That's probably how you found out about the Villain Convention."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Emma agreed. "We stayed here this whole week and mostly watched the convention on the spycam. Don't worry, the house is still in order from when you left. We cleaned up after ourselves, made sure the other rooms were clean, and restocked the food supply."

"Well that was nice." Rose smiled. "So you know that Shego is our cousin?"

"Already knew that from your mom." Emma said. "I didn't know that Grandma had a brother and family."

"Now you know," Shego smirked. "I'm only the 2nd oldest of five and the only girl."

"Four brothers?" Emma gawked. "Damn, I wish I had siblings, but I'm an only child!"

"Emma, you grew up with my family." Rose reminded her. "Since fourteen years ago."

"I did?" Emma asked, confused. "Oh yeah, now I remember. My parents died in a Team Rocket mission. They were trying to find the rare Pokemon Mew."

"KP, did we come here just for nothing?" Ron asked, while the others kept talking.

"I dunno," Kim shrugged. "We've finally tracked down Drakken, but now we know that he's engaged to Shego."

"Does that mean we're not going to jail?" Drakken asked hopefully.

"Are you actually done being a villain?" Kim counteracted. "Or am I suspecting some evil-master-minded scheme after your wedding?"

"Let's just say its about time I'd settle down and enjoy the rest of my life." Drakken told her, then holding out his hand. "I suppose I'm done with the villainy, truce?"

"After so many years of failure, the good side should really make that up." Kim smiled and shook his hand. "Truce!"

**§To Be Continued§**


	25. Wedding Finale

Chapter 25: Wedding Finale

On the first week of May, it was the most busiest while planning over the wedding for the weekend of Mother's Day.

The Machavelli family were so wealthy, they hired one of the most prestigious European fashion designers in the world to make the wedding outfits. Invitations were written up and delivered to only those relatives still living, and not to mention close friends of the bride and groom.

There were relatives on the Machavelli side: Marcus and April Machavelli with their three children Christine, Andrew, and Candace; Ketelyn and Seamus Nichols with their son Charlie; Damien Machavelli, Joey Machavelli, Maria Machavelli, Rose, Emma, and parents of the Machavelli children, Giovanni and Tamela. Not to mention Shego's brothers: Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 & 2.

There were also friends of the bride and groom invited and also friends of the Machavellis': Ash (Emma's boyfriend), Emily Williams (Damien's girlfriend), Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable (with Rufus), Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Senor Senior Senior and Junior, Duff Killigan, Gill, and Professor Dementor.

The new addition to the Machavelli family of many relatives (bedsides Shego's brothers), was Mrs. Molly Lipsky, whom is Drakken's mother. She was so happy that her son was finally settling down, and thanks to Rose, she wasn't mad that her son was a villain.

Those that lived outside the Pokemon World had to come two days before the wedding. Most of them whom were villains, they were surprised to see Kim Possible. That matter was sorted out after a two hour argument and eventually some peaceable truces until after the wedding.

As the days passed, the final day of the wedding arrived. All the last minute preparations were being made and the guests were starting to arrive, as it was only a little afternoon, but the actual wedding wasn't until two.

The parents of the bride and groom were busy greeting all the guests personally out in the gardens while the bride and groom plus their parties were still getting ready. They were in separate rooms following the tradition that the groom was not allowed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.

Everyone began taking their seats and the wedding march started playing from a white piano.

The first down the aisle was Maria tossing out red and white rose petals from a small brown basket and smiling in pure innocence. Following down the aisle was Emma, then Kim, and last Rose. These girls were the bridesmaids, except for Maria whom was the flower girl and Rose because she was the maid-of-honor.

Soon the procession reached the alter and stood in their proper locations. A chord was played for five seconds before the pianist continued on with the march; this indicated to the guests that the bride was going to be walking down the aisle next.

At the front of the aisle where Drakken had been standing for what seemed like an eternity along with his best man (if Rose is maid-of-honor, who do you think will escort her? Hint-it's someone she likes) and other escorts for the bridesmaids, he nervously awaited the arrival of his bride.

Shego suddenly appeared, she was absolutely stunning and Drakkens' mouth wasn't the only one that dropped. No one could believe their eyes, especially Drakken.

"_**She look's like an angel straight down from Heaven."**_ He thought.

Shego was wearing a knee legnth white dress with white beads in heart shapes on the top and a small silk train. The veil is a simple headband with a lacy veil sewn to the top with little, silk, white roses on the top. She finally reached Drakken at the front of the aisle, and he slowly took her gloved hands in his; they looked at each other full of love and compassion.

"Do you Shego Angeline Sullivan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" The Priest asked.

"I do." Were the two perfect words that escaped her red lips.

"And do you Drew Theodore Percival Lipsky, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" The Priest asked.

"I do." The voice was strong, clear and determined.

"May I please have the rings?" The Priest asked as Joey (handsome looking in a black tuxedo) walked up to Shego and Drakken and handed them their rings. Then the couple placed their rings on each other's fingers and the Priest stated. "By the power invested in me by the region of Kanto and Crystal Island, I now pronounce you man and wife... you may kiss the bride."

Drakken pulled back the veil to reveal an even more attractive Shego. He looked at her longingly, as the couple slowly brought their lips together and began an incredibly passionate kiss. They finally pulled away and turned to face the congregation.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Drew..." Before the Priest could finish an uproar of cheers and applause exploded from the spectators. The bells tolled and with the help of a microphone the pianist played as loudly as he possibly could, since everyone was now up and walking to the reception.

Afterwards, there was a reception inside the dinning room of the mansion. Everything was fancy and decorated in the tradition of rich families. Congratulations filled the air and so has the delicious smells of food.

When everyone was full of the meal that was given, it was time to really party with dancing, a DJ was hired with his special equipment. Though it was always tradition for the bride and groom to start off with slow dancing, this was Rose's cue to offer her surprise to everyone.

Rose had changed into a sparkly purple dress to knee-length with transparent sleeves to elbow-length and sparkling purple high-heeled sandals to match.

She walked up front where the DJ was set up and took a microphone off the handle. "Um... Excuse me, please! I know this is suppose to be the first dance for the bride and groom, but I dedicate this very special song and dance to them."

A song started, very soothing and romantic. The bride and groom shared their first dance, upon listening to their cousin sing.

§SONG§

_**Na na na na, na na na na**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_  
_**Na na na na, na na na na**_

_**I was walking down the street one day  
Then I saw you I didn't know what to say  
You're eyes were shining  
You're smile was so kind  
When I saw you I wanted you to be mine**_

_**Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means**_

_**One day you came and talked to me  
And you said we are meant to be  
I was happy, everything was so nice  
But then I found out that everything was a lie**_

_**(Repeat Chorus)**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_  
_**Na na na na, na na na na**_

_**How could you do this to me (do this to me)  
You said we are meant to be (whoa, whoa, oh)  
You showed me how to cry...  
When you told me that everything was a lie**_

_**(Repeat Chorus)**_

_**Love means  
I don't have eyes like the sky  
(yeah yeah)**_

_**I'm the girl in your dreams  
Love means  
Na na na na, na na na na**_

_**(Whoa oh)**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na**_

_**Love means**_

§END SONG§

Everyone applauds as Rose takes a bow. New music is played and more people join in to dance.

Rose was about to go join her friends, when she was yanked sideways. She turned to see Shego smiling at her.

"That was really sweet, but now it's your turn to dance."

"With who?" Rose asked, though she knew when seeing Drakken walk toward them and being accompanied by Monkey Fist. "No way?"

"If it's tradition for the bride and groom to share the first dance, then it's tradition that the maid-of-honor and best man to share a dance." Shego said nonchalantly. "And it's not like I forgot you mentioning last week about your fling with Monty on the last day of the Villain Convention."

"Oh damn," Rose cursed, blushing profusely. "You're right, Shego, but I'll only dance under one condition."

"What's that?" The bride smirked knowingly at her cousin.

"Don't tell anyone about that fling I had last week." Rose said, half begging and warning sweetly.

Shego laughed, she knew her cousin too well. "Don't worry, you're secrets save with me. Even though you'll be looking back on this day at your wedding, which I think won't be that long from now."

The party continued on through out the night and everyone had fun.

So it was actually a good idea for Rose to play matchmaker for Drakken and Shego. She didn't suspect that this kidnap plan for world domination would succeed for the villains, but in the end, everything came out good. The villains kept secret of their feelings for each other, and now they're married.

Drakken and Shego are happy now with their married life, with their beautiful twin children Devon and Shaina.

Then Rose found love with another villain recently met at the Villain Convention, and her wedding was in the summer of the following year with the rest of her life wonderfully as she became a mother of three beautiful children Sabrina, Maxwell, and Rebecca.

Life goes on forever, as so does the people you meet and events that are unexpected. Rose never forgot this saying, as her world was turned upside down by new possibilities.

_**As we go on we remember**_  
_**All the times we had together.**_  
_**And as our lives change from whatever,**_  
_**We will still be friends forever.**_

**§THE END§**

I hope you people are not mad at me for ending this already. I didn't know what the 'P' in Drakken's full name stood for, so I say it's Percival (the shorter name is Percy-like Percy Weasley from Harry Potter).

The songs in this series do not belong to me: As The World Falls Down (David Bowie), Come Clean (Hillary Duff), Graduation- Friends Forever (Vitamin C), and Girl In Your Dreams (M2M).

I don't think there will be a sequel for this, but I am getting new ideas for another **'brand new'** story. It has nothing to do with this story at all. Let me know what you think.


End file.
